


Queen Witch

by brizzer



Category: midevil - Fandom, my own story, werewolves - Fandom, witches - Fandom
Genre: Death, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magic, Princes & Princesses, Queen - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, friendships, kings - Freeform, meremaids, shadow creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 22:04:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 32,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brizzer/pseuds/brizzer
Summary: Based off of a writing promped: A princess has accidentally wrongs a witch and is cursed so that no man shall ever love her. Fortunately the princess is a lesbian and is overjoyed. When the witch finds out her spell backfired she is Furious and goes to confront the princess. Except now that she's a little calmer, the princess is super cute? Sparks flies and it's not from the spell....honestly I thought this prompt was funny as hell and that is read the shit out of the book so I thought why don't I give it a go? it's not exactly like the prompt but eh *shrugs* close enough





	1. Chapter 1 Coven’s Dunce

**BILIQUIS**

The night temperature brings goose bumps to my skin as the wind blows a chilling breeze through my thin black silk nightgown. However, I don’t mind the cold, it’s a nice reminder that I can be affected by something so trivial. I lean my dark tan forearms on the stone balcony as I watch in the distance. The horizon is lit with the orange and red flames, the sky filled with a suffocating smoke, the echoing inhuman screeches of the shadow creatures bouncing off of the castle wall and then followed by the blood-curdling cries of horror from their prey, the wind thick with the smell of the smoke and the metallic scent of blood; as it runs in rivers throughout the land.  This is my kingdom. Everything is in chaos. Everything is destroyed. Everything is perfect.

 **“Remember little one, this could all be yours very soon,”** A soothing dark voice tells me. Yes, everything could be. I want this. But why? A small part of me asks. I blink…yes, why? “ **Hush”,** the calming voice speaks again cancelling those thoughts. I feel as the power swirls around me in a comforting hold, my eyes glow even brighter. The power fills and completes me and I feel whole. I smile wickedly as another shout enters into the air, “Biliquis!”

I laugh. Yes! Destroy them all, every single one! I think to my demons.

“Biliquis!” The yelling more urgent.

I shoot my hard gaze to the figure down below. I cannot make them out except for the glowing crystal attached to a gold chain in their hand. I narrow my eyes at it, all I know is that I hate that necklace. I use my power to call for my dark creatures. A small horrid appears as they slither around me, their dark mistress. I point to the figure.

“ **Kill her,”** the relaxing voice says through me, now dark and dangerous. The phantoms turn their misty bodies towards their target. They flicker around in excitement as they fly at the person with unnatural speed. Their deadly teeth and terrible claws out ready to rip apart their prey limb from limb. The figure’s unique eyes open wide. A sudden fear and despair grips me as I watch the shadows reach them.

A scream sounds, “No!!!” I am unsure however, if it was me or the figure down below.

I shoot up awake, gasping for breath. Sweat covering me, dripping down my face as my heart pounds against my chest. I take in deep, fast breaths as I remain my white-knuckle grip on my blanket. As my heartrate slows I lean my sweat soaked back back into tge hammock. I turn in the hammock, as I look at the moonlight casting an eerie glow on the clay floor below. I glance down below to my sleeping roommate. Her blanket wrapped around her legs, her mouth hanging open and the slight drool leaking from the corners of her mouth which makes me almost smile. Almost. I’m glad that I did not wake her up, the guilt from me waking her from the past nights knocks at my consciousness.

The crickets and the croaks of the bullfrogs outside bring a peaceful toon that almost, almost makes sleep a possibility. Once, I calm myself down; my heart no longer a pounding drum against my chest, I turn to lay on my back. It was just a dream…no I sigh as I close my eyes momentarily. A nightmare…again. I stare at the ceiling of my little hut; as I know I’ll lay here until dawn. Sleep evading my grasp once again. 

**….**

“ _Archno arvaty chincal vestalisi_!” An explosion of smoke bursts from the cauldron. I cough and wave my hand back and forth to chase away the smoke. I snap my eyes shut hoping that they’ll stop tearing soon. I feel my eyes return to normal as my magic dissents back deep inside myself. Once, I got the majority of the smog to clear I look into the cauldron to see if it worked. As I look down into the bubbling green liquid; the smelly goopy mixture continues to remain untouched by the spell. I frown not seeing anything just my reflection. My dark curly hair sprawled around my face as my plain brown eyes stare back at me in disappointment. My bottom lip pops out in slight frustration.

“Ugh,” I groan, Not again! I thought my casting would’ve worked this time.

I turn to the old, worn journal that laid on the table next to my broken brew.  Lost in my self-mumbling, I miss as the cauldron temperature seems to spike with the magic that managed into the mixture; the brew starts to grow to a huge size as bubbles started to form. I saw the movement in my peripheral vision and as I realize it with wide eyes as the impending doom nears my face. I fall down as I try to scramble back but unfortunately I am in range when it pops.

“Ahh!” I gasp as the hot sticky liquid spills all over. I open my mouth as I gap not beveling my luck or lack of it. I look down to my body as the already hardening goop seemed to sweep deep into the cloth and my skin. I pull out my clear crystal necklace, and breath out a sigh of relief; even though I’m not even surprised that it is the only non-dirty thing on me. But the rest of me? Yeah, I’m covered. I look at my bangs as they hang heavily in front of my face. I frown, internally groaning. I hope this is easy to get out. My clothes start to get crusty and uncomfortable as it dries.

“Just great,” I complain to myself. I glance at the rest of my hut.

Everything is coated. The green mixture dripping down the walls, the window splattered, the hammocks in a new blanket of it, the napping cot painted in it, the potion table, the entirety of the hutch was dirty with my failure. Ughhh…I drag my hand down my face, smearing the stuff across it. Wynne is going to kill me! But… I bit my lip as I slide my vision to the old journal on my side table…maybe I can find a spell to clean this up?

Okay I got this, I just need to find the right spell. Then everything should be fine, I hope. I pick up the old leather book and start leafing through the wrinkled yellowing pages; thankfully it is not covered in the sludge. Cleaning spell, cleaning spell, cleaning spell, ah here we go. I put my finger on the page as I quietly read to myself.

“Clenutuy romghik- once casted the caster can look at the objections that they wish to fix and by pointing at it with the image in mind they can return the object by to the original conditions. Do not cast during a thunderstorm, warnings-blah blah blah! Okay!”

I yell as I snap the journal together. I toss it carelessly on the ground with it landing in a puddle of the stuff. I wiggle my fingers as if I need to warm them up for casting. I look at the messy hut. I take a deep breath my shoulders rising with the action, I got this!

I think of the hutch as how it was before, but obviously a little cleaner and maybe the ashes taken out? The windows clear and the cot made neatly, with all the ingredients put away. The cauldron scrubbed and washed.

With the image in mind I start the spell, “ _Clenutuy-”_

 _Hey Biliquis! You’re gonna be late-_ I whip my head as I look over in surprise as my friend walking in and the spell dies. My magic flares down as I feel my eyes return to their normal brown. I frown and am about to yell at her for interrupting my casting but then I remember. I destroyed our home. I pause unsure how my friend/housemate will react. Maybe if I don’t move then she won’t see me? Wynne looks at the mess with her eyes so dark green they seem black, her mouth slightly agape as she sees the dark green slime coating all over our living quarters. I try to not cringe as a big ball of the goop smacks near me on the floor. I jump up as I yell, “I can-”

I snap my mouth shut as she holds up her finger and she closes her eyes and with the other hand pinches the bridge of her nose, _I don’t even want to know Qus,_ she says to me in my mind. She takes a deep breath; _I came here to tell you that you’re going to be late to the meeting with the elders._ I scrunch up my nose in confusion, my meeting with them isn’t until the full moon? She leans against the post of our doorway and raises a brow, _Have you looked outside recently?_

I blink owlishly and rush to the doorway to look outside and sure enough I see the moon full and proud in the sky. Oh no. With wide eyes I glance at the position of the sun. High noon.

“Shit!” I screech as I rush back inside and grab my bag as I shove my leather book in it and extra shirt. Wynne snorts as I slide and almost face plant from trying to rush on the slippery substance, I turn and glare at her playfully. I turn to rush out; bolting towards my destination. I yell, “Thanks Wynne!!!”

She looks from me to our destroyed hutch, _What about this mess!?_

I ignore her as I rush down the small beaten path that runs next to the bayou. The marsh smell sticks to the air as I greedily suck it in as I breath heavily, hurrying to the rest of our coven. I don’t even blink as I jump over the huge white gator that is sunbathing on the trial.

“Sorry!” I yell at it. It lazily opens it’s one pink eye to just shut it again as I continue to run. Eventually, I make it to the rest of the coven and I bend my way through the rest of the villagers; as I make my way to the leaders. Honestly, I don’t have to worry about running into them as they evade me.

 _Damn you Biliquis! What was even in that cauldron?!_ I hear Wynne yell as I run towards the largest building in our village. Like the rest of the buildings it is made out of dark grey clay, but unlike or little round houses this one is rectangular and has two layers. I stop, my breathing slightly heavy from nerves and from running. I grip my hand tighter on my bag as I look at the emendating structure. I chew on my bottom lip nervously. Here we go. This test determines my future. To prove that I’m a real witch, worthy to be in a coven. _I’m gonna hex your ass when you’re done._

I slowly make my way inside as I reply; Sorry Wynne but I can’t talk right now. I’m about to go in. I halt as I hear her go; _Biliquis?_ She says a little softer, _It’ll be fine._ I smile as I feel warmth spread from Wynne’s support through our psychic bond. It means a lot that she is using her power to comfort me for the little time that our connection will still work. I look at the dark entrance. I take a deep breath, I got this. With that I go in.

As I enter I feel my connection with Wynne mute as the wards do their job to block and eliminate outside magic. I walk down the dark tunnel with only torches lighting the way. I can feel my nerves bubble up as I walk closer and closer to them. I see the witches on guard flick their gaze on me then their gazes go back to down the hall. They are both wearing leather breastplates with their forearms wrapped up in tape, leather pants and knee high boots. Their faces marked on the side with battle magic tattoos. It gives them higher senses and better endurance.

I stop before them and give myself a moment before I go before the leaders. I can do this. I swallow and go to enter but before I can move the curtain out of the way. The one guard flicks down her javelin; blocking me. I jump back and I look to her in question.

“Not yet,” the guard gruffs. I look at her blankly as she looks at me up and down. Why can’t I go in? I’m pretty sure I’m already a few minutes late. The guard looks straight once again. “Are you going in like that?” She questions me, after a minute or two of blocking my path silently.

Going in like-? I look down. Oh. Yeah right I’m covered in cauldron sludge. I rip the clean shirt out of my bag and clumsily put it over top of my dirty one. I struggle as my hair gets in the way of the top opening. I ignore the embarrassment of me struggling to dress as I lick my hand and wipe at my face trying to get it a little clean, I can feel as I smear it across my cheeks. Then I bend down and run my hands through my hair trying to comb it. I stand up, I think I just made myself even worse. Maybe today just isn’t my day.

“Wait,” the other guard calls before I walk through the door. I stop and with a flick of her wrist, “ _Puretus makegd.”_  

I feel a cool breeze over take me and the slight taste of cold rain water enters my mouth. I open my eyes to look down to see that my outfit is spotless and I try to feel the smudges but my hand comes off clean.

I smile up to the stoic guard, “Thanks!” And I stick my crystal necklace under my shirt before I march through the opening.

When I go through the ripped old flaps, I try to not shiver from the cold temperature of the room. I look around and it looks how it always does. The room is made up of cold hard bricks cut out on the floor with smooth clay walls and the ceiling enchanted to show the constellations of the night sky. The room alone is dark saved for the magical torches circling the room. A little fire in the center with twelve little blankets on the floor.  Sitting cross legged on them is the robed leaders.

Each leader from the different covens on a square. The robes have different designs and the silver around the edges signify their importance of leader to their village. The robbed people turn to me and I force myself to not take a step back. It’s okay it’s not like the other times, I can pass this time. Plus, now I can talk to them about the dreams.

“Biliquis, we were waiting for you,” Vic my coven’s leader spoke as she pulls back her hood as she stands. I swallowed nervously as her bright blue eyes pierces me. Oh no, she is not happy.

I bow as I go, “I’m sorry leader that I am late. I was in a middle of a casting and I lost track of time.” My thick curly hair covers my face as I look at my feet as I wait for her answer. I feel familiar warmth as my crystal necklace starts to glow with magic. Oh no, not here! I thought the wards would keep them out? I hear her sigh and I tense bothered by the shadow creature that I’ve yet to spot.

“We know you were going to be late,” she pauses and then goes a little harsher, “You can stand now.”

I slowly stand as I look at the rest of the leaders. In the back of the room I notice movement. I draw my eyes to the shape. A black misty shape is slowly circling the room using the shadows to blend in; I start to feel sweat drip down my back as my heart rate picks up. At least it’s only one of them? I close my clammy hands as I watch it. Everything else cancels out as I watch it float closer to me. The leaders, my test, the room gone as the black misting thing inches to me.

“ **It’s nearing time, Queen,”** it says to me with its nonhuman voice. It circles around me and I tense as it uses its tail to brush a curl from my face but hisses back. The odd shape that I am guessing to be its head looks down at the smoking appendage. It uses its unnatural speed and I do my best to not flinch as it puts it face towards the glowing necklace that we both know is under my shirt. “ **Still wearing that old thing, I see”,** it curls back it’s lip to revel sharp jagged teeth.

“Please leave me alone,” I whisper.

“Biliquis.” I snap my head back to Vic. The shadow seems to disappear as my attention goes back to Vic, who is standing there with an angry expression and her arms crossed.

“Yes?” I ask with my voice tight from nerves. Vic narrows her eyes on me and opens her mouth to be cut off by another leader.

“Perhaps Biliquis is not ready for today, she does seem rather ill Victoria,” another leader suggests.

“No!!” I shout as I take a step forward, ignoring my sweat on my brow and pasty expression from the encounter with the shadow creature. They all look at me with shock from my outburst.

I stumble back as I go, “No I-I mean,” I flicker my gaze from leader to leader, I straighten myself and clear my throat, “No that won’t be necessary I just seem to be a little hot in this room after all.” I watch as a pair of leader’s glance at each other in disbelief of my clams in the chilly room.

Vic sighs again as she looks at my feet, with a tired voice she goes, “Very well Biliquis. We will proceed with today’s reading and test.”

I blink in confusion, “Reading?” Vic shoots her ice eyes at me in warning for speaking out of term in company of her fellow leaders.

“Yes, reading my child.” I turn around to see an older lady. Her white hair is braided down her back to her hips and her tanned face wrinkle with smile lines around her eyes. Her robe is a dark navy with golden outlines. My eyes spring open wide at the realization who is before me.

I rush to my knees as I kneel my head, “M-mother witch, I was not expecting your company at my summoning today.”

I flick my eyes to the ground then her feet. Oh boy this is not good. Mother witch only comes for the most important readings and I’ve already fail four of my magic tests. What if I fail then I get kicked out? What will I-no. I can’t think that way! I will pass this test, I will have a good reading, and I will ask about my dreams. A voice in the back of my head reminds me, ask about the shadow creatures. I look up slowly as I feel a warm but bony hand on my shoulder. Mother witch is looking at me with a warm smile and I can’t help but feel a tiny one grace my lips back.

“Now,” mother witch flicks her gaze up and I can’t help but find in amusement as the other leaders all straighten their postures as the eyes of the head witch is upon them. “Let’s get this reading done with and watch as you pass this test with flying colors.”

I am gently pushed towards the center fire by mother as she leads me with her hand in the small of my back.

“Can you sit here child?” I sit as she rounds the fire and sits crossed legged on the other side.

“You’re going to do my reading?” I ask in shock. The robbed witches look at each other by the surprise of this information too.

“Mother perhaps you should let Makayla do it after all it is her-“ Mother witch raised her hand and Vic stops talking. Mother smiles as she looks at me across the fire as she goes,

“Please Victoria call me by my name and I will be doing Biliquis’s reading today.” Mother looked at Vic, “After all, I may be old but I can still fling magic like no one’s business.” I hide my smile as she throws a wink at the slightly fuming leader.

“Yes M-Helga,” Vic concedes, with gritted teeth. She glares at me as if this is all my doing.

“Now if you will all get ready for the reading.” I observe as the leaders walk back to their blankets and sit the same way as Helga does. I quietly and quickly try to copy their pose. My legs crossed but feet resting on my thighs, my hands on my knees with all of my fingers touching except the pointer. I hear as Helga starts the spell and I try to not shiver as the magic creates and unnatural breeze.

“ _Magep anong lesaze inte futto seis onture anere ize,”_ her voice turns deeper and more cold as she casts the spell. I watch in amazement, as the magic swirls around the room. The most powerful and well known witches in every coven casting as one. I get giddy at witnessing such an event and all for my reading.

The stars on the ceiling start to connect then change as they move positions in the sky. The fire in front of us glows different colors as the sky dances. The leaders’ magic all sweep out of them in different glows and textures as it starts to connect in the circle and the lines and dance on the ceiling speeds up faster and faster, and I fall on my back as the fire roars as it burst and touches the ceiling and everything goes black.

….

I can hear my tiny constricted breaths as I stare into the white void, I blink as I try to get my sight back to normal. Where’s the other witches? I slowly stand up and look around; the space is limitless. I cannot see an end or a horizon in the distance in any direction. There is no ceiling and I only know I am on the floor by the fact that I am standing on it.

Cautiously I ask, “Hello?” I wait a moment and I can’t see anything as stare into the blank emptiness. A long minute or two passes and nothing happens. Maybe this is a test?

“That’s a way to think of it.”

I jump and spin as I go, “ _Firbalio thiirl!”_  I blink as nothing happens. I know even I am not that bad at magic, not even a spark from the spell. Heck, I didn’t even feel my magic manifest. I look up nervously to the girl, the girl’s clothing is a simple light brown dress as she has dark tan skin like mine, with brown wavy hair surrounding her face cut at the chin, her pale pink lips are in a slight smile as her bright green eyes glow with warmth and familiarity.

“Who are you?” I ask as I eye the girl up and down curiously.

The girl gives me a warm smile, “I am someone who you may not know but don’t worry I am a friend. I’ve come to help you.” I narrow my eyes at her trying to see if this is a trap.

The girl chuckles as she sits down. “Perhaps we should sit down so I may explain.” The girl sits on the ground and calmly looks at me as I skeptically look at her. Her smile grows as I sit down but with a few feet in-between us.

“So who are you?” I ask again.

She does a little huff of amusement, “Biliquis who I am is not important, but what is, is you listening to what I say as I only have limited time.” I swallow down my question as how and why she knows my name when I see her raised brow. I nod at her to continue.

“Have you been having the dreams?” She asks bluntly. I feel my entire body flinch. What? She knows about the dreams? I can only close my eyes as I try to not remember the all-encompassing fear from them. They all are different, but all are frightening. The shadow creatures rip me limb from limb, as their sharp teeth and claws dig into my skin, as it all stop just for me to watch them destroy my coven hidden deep in the swamp. The worst part is the girl. The girl my age with straight midnight black hair cut to the chin with dark cold eyes as she watches my world fall apart with the slight smirk.

I snap out of my memory as I see the girl has shifted next to me, as she holds me in a side hug as she soothingly strokes my arm in comfort. I don’t even realize that I am shaking until I look at my hands. I look away from her embarrassed from my own fear. Usually, Wynne helps me get through them.

“I see you have.” The girl states softy then does a slightly frustrating sigh, “I wish I could tell you that their just bad dreams, Biliquis but they’re a warning.” I lean back from her touch, she lets me easily drift out of her grasp.

“What do you mean?”

“Are you aware of the mother witch?” She asks me. I blink from the change of topic, not quite sure what the top witch has to do with my dreams.

“Yeah, Helga. She is the head witch of every clan and-” The girl shakes her head.

“No. The original mother witch.” I try to think of the first one and realize that I know nothing.

“No, I don’t.” I find myself unable to lie to this girl before me. She radiates and brings a comfort and I know instinctively that she will not harm me and that I can trust her. The girl sighs, it is sad one. She skootches back to give me more space.

“Well when the world was young and magic was new to the human race; there were two Goddess twins in the heavens looking down on the world in curiosity. One day as some of the human race learned how to use the magic they decided to go to the world to see how they would use the source. The one twin was found with the practice of light magic, how the humans used it to heal and grow together. The other was interested with the dark magic. One day the light magic twin found that her sister was teaching the humans dark magic to make them into creatures. It went against nature, black magic as it would corrupt the humans’ hearts and soul. She realized her sister must stop teaching humans it. So she went out to tell her sister of her discovery and that they shouldn’t defy the laws and accept the hard truth that it must be left alone. However, unknowing to the sister her other half was already corrupted and changed by the dark magic herself. That she practiced in secret even after her warnings. The sister was devastated that her sister was changed and that she turned the human into the shadows for her own personal gain. With no other choice they fought, the corrupted twin managed to flee promising to her sister since she won’t help her she would kill her and destroy anything in her way as she wished to rule over mankind. Years passed and a tale of a witch with the power of the night that could control shadows making her way across the lands with her army, destroying anything and everything in her path. With great regret the twin knew that it had to be her long lost twin behind it. So she met to only be face to face with an anger and hate. Her sister lost to her and only bent on using their power for destruction. She confronted her sister again to only be outmatched by her shadow creatures and to be out powered. The dark twin used the witch and combined her power with the witches’ body, creating an almost unstoppable vessel. A woman found the dying goddess and attempted to heal her. The goddess knew she was dying and explained to the woman of her tale and made her promise to warn the others. With the last of her power made a necklace to stop shadows from harming the person who wore it. The woman did keep her promise of warning mankind but instead of running in fear those with power banded under her warnings and with all their effort they managed to stop the dark twin. They banished her from the witch’s body she overtook and confine her to the dark realm. After the battle they made her head witch. The head witch is supposed to protect and keep the covens together for the time of the next dark battle of the divine of light v.s. dark. The necklace a reminder of the mother witch’s responsibility.”

I blink as I subconsciously reach for my necklace. I look down as I rub the smooth clear stone, “This belongs to the head witch?”

“Yes it does,” the girl replies. I furrow my brows.

“Then why do I have it?” I continue to look at the stone as the girl answers.

“You have it because your ancestor was the first head witch.”

I snap my head up in disbelief, “No freakin way.”

The girl tilts her head, “I beg your pardon?” I shake my head.

“I can’t be related to her! She is _the_ head witch. The most powerful in the clan. Like you said literally defeated a dark goddess!” I throw my hands up in the air to emphasize my point.

The girl looks at me, “And how are you so different?”

I look in my lap as I whisper, “I have trouble with my magic and I am a freak. I always cause trouble and everyone gives me space because they would rather not deal with the cursed little witch girl.”

“Cursed?”

I snort, “Yeah, my eyes and my mother.” The girl stares at me blankly. “My eyes glow golden yellow when I do magic and it’s a sigh of bad luck or whatever.” I motion my hand up and down as if waving bye to my anxieties that are building.

“And your mother?” the girl asks me gently. I bite my lip as I try to contain my emotions. I am unsure how to feel about my mother. I want to hate her for leaving me alone and giving everyone a reason to avoid me, I want to say I miss her but I can’t miss someone who I’ve never met.

“My mother died in childbirth, so everyone thinks I’m cursed because I killed her during it.” The girl sits there quietly but her stare burns me and I can’t make myself look up, I don’t want her pity. I take a calming breath. I look up to the girl after I control my raging emotions, “So what all does that mean for me?” Trying to change the topic.

The girl smiles at me sadly, “It means you will go through many trials and hard times but I know that you can do what your ancestors did before.” I blink. She can’t mean what I think she means.

I look down as I start to feel overwhelmed with the news, “What if I don’t want this responsibility.”

The girl continued to look at me with the stupid sad smile, “Sometimes we have responsibility thrust upon us that we don’t want.” I bit my lip and look away. Why me? I never asked for this. I just wanted to be able to prove my worth to the leaders. I don’t want this. “I know little one.” I look back to the girl, “but I believe in you Biliquis. And do not fear. There is one that can help you-”

Suddenly, a deep dark feminine chuckle is heard as the girls eyes open wide in surprise as she looks at me. She grabs my hands tightly and I struggle to pull away, “Quick Biliquis I need you to listen. Our time has been cut even shorter. Trust in your magic, trust in your friends, trust in her, trust in yourself, but mostly trust in your heart. You can’t stop fighting or take the easy way out. You can do this.” A dark shadow slides in between us and I can’t help the small scream of surprise as the girl gets ripped away from me. The white area is thick with buzzing of the shadows as they whip around one another, so thick it looks like a dense fog. I cover my ears as their wailing echoes in the space. I watch with wide eyes. I’ve never seen so many at once.

My necklace glows brightly and I am surrounded by a shield of light as the girl is attacked by the Shadow creatures. I feel myself freeze in fear as she looks at me. A line of blood leaking down her face and she calls to me a final warning in the crazed beehive of them, “Find the one that has strong blood! Trust them! Beware of the Shadows Biliquis! You can’t always see what or who is lurking in them!”

….

I land roughly on the ground. “Ow...,” I groan to myself. I sit up holding the back of my head as I squint my eyes letting them adjust to this new environment. Like the first time it’s an endless void but this one is black and dark instead of white and empty. Ok. I’m getting tired of waking up or getting thrown into places that I don’t know. I look down as I realize that my necklace is glowing, the only beacon of light in this darkness.

I hear a snort and I scramble around as I look up to see the girl. The one from my nightmares. Her short black hair has lines of gold braided in it this time, her skin dark and tan like mine, she’s wearing a ripped up blood red dress and her eyes are the same gold as mine. She flicks them to me and I swear my heart freezes. She looks at me up and down with an all-knowing smirk with her arms crossed.

“You,” I say quietly. She raises her eyebrow as her smirk grows bigger.

“Me?” She mocks. I stand up slowly keeping a careful eye on her for any sign of movement. My nerves growing, as I continue to look at her. She smiles wickedly and motions fast to me and I jump back in a defensive position. She cackles as my heart slams against my chest like a drum.

“Oh my heart, you simply are too easy.” She waves her hand and a chair seems to appear out of nowhere and she sits. She leans back comfortably and crosses her legs as she tilts her head with her smirk still on.

“Why are you here? First that other girl and now you?” I ask boldly, even though I know I’m freaking terrified.

The girl huffs, “Are you not glad to see me? After all, I thought we were getting to know each other so well.” I bristleback, so she is aware that I see her before.

I step forward and hiss, “Stay the hell out of my head!” She cocks her head to the side and I notice with dread as a shadow slinks its way around her, as if a cat rubbing against their owner. I flick my gaze from her to it. The girl smiles and I can’t help from grimace from it.

“Oh don’t worry being in your head is your little friends job.” My heart drops at the mention of Wynne. I didn’t realize she knew her.

I take a threatening step, “You stay away from her.”  

The girl stands suddenly and the chair disappears, “I have no interest in your mind reader, even as powerful as she is.”

She walks towards me, and I have to stop myself from stepping back. I won’t be scared; I’m tired of her and her shadows torturing me night after night. I can feel her power, the same one that I sometimes possess in the dreams. When I am myself, and when I’m not at the same time. I see as she nears me her eyes narrow hatefully at my glowing necklace.

Her lip curls as she practically snarls, “I see you still wear that.” My breathing tightens as I realize why it’s so dark. The shadows are surrounding us. I can see them slithering, ghosting overtop over each other.

“What do you want?” I question, proud that my voice does not shake. The girl snaps her gaze back on me, she leans back to her relax posture that radiates power.

“What do I want? I think it’s more of want you want. But Biliquis,” I tense at my name. She smiles cruelly as I feel her power overcome me. “I know what we both want.” There’s so much. I feel…. invincible. Finally, I feel what I could be. I can finally show the leaders what I am made of. I can show them who I really am. I can take anything. I can show everyone- wait…I close my eyes. I try to fight off the temptation.

“Get out,” I order.

 **“No, you want this,”** the voice whispers honey sweet.

“Get out!” I breath heavily as the power leaves me. I am left shaking from exhaustion and sweat makes lines down my face. The girl looks at me in a bored expression as the shadows growl at me.

“You should embrace it Biliquis. It is your destiny. You are the only one who gets this power. To share it with me,” the girl informs me.

I grit my teeth as I lie, “I don’t want it.”

She blinks and she lets out a laugh. I am so startled by it I take a step back, and a shadow hiss as me as I almost step on it. She points to me as she still chuckles a little, “You are such a liar!” She sobers immediately, “Don’t worry you’ll enjoy it when the time comes.” Never. Suddenly we hear a voice as if their underwater and we can barely understand them.

“Biliquis.”

The girl looks at me, as I stare back. I see as more and more shadows float by the girl, protecting, claiming her. The girl informs me, “My pet’s will continue to look after you, after all we need each other for this cruel world.”

I blanch, “I don’t need anyone.”

“Ahh…you do cause you have no one but us,” she argues. Apart of me fears that she’s right.

“Biliquis!” The voice says louder.

She looks at me and puts on that signature smirk, “See you in your dreams.”

…..

I gasp awake. I feel as my magic bombards me. The glow of it surrounds me as I feel it fight of the spell that I was under. I hear a few leaders gasp as my eyes practically shine as I snap them open. I feel weightless. Am I floating? I get my answer as my body collides with the hard floor. I feel pain and I blink as my vision is blurry and I fell as my head pounds in tune with my heart beat.

“Ugh,” I groan as I roll my side. What happened? I put my hand down to feel a cold stone. What? I ask myself confused. I am roughly pulled up as I am surrounded with the leaders looking at me with wide eyes. Some show worry and other’s show a slight nervousness.

My ears ringing as a voice becomes more and more clear, “Biliquis!”

I blink and bring my vision over to Vic who looks at me with a concerned expression. I can’t help but wonder if I had ever seen her wear it before.

“W-what.” I stop as my throat is cracked and dry. I wet my lips as I croak out, “What happened?”

Vic looks between my eyes as she holds my shoulders. She pauses. “We were going to ask you the same thing. You passed out as we were completing the reading when the sky went dark and….”

She stops biting her lip. I furrow my brows, “And what?” I ask not really in the mood to be played or left confused by anyone else. My head is killing me.

She shots me a small ‘watch it’ before she answers, “A silver and gold star appeared and brought light to the entire room. When we unshielded our eyes and the magic torches relit we saw you passed out floating in the air.” I look up with them with wide eyes. What?

“What does that mean?”

“What does that mean?” I hear the old witch say. I look at Helga as she looks at me with a wide smile, but unlike before where it was warm and friendly this is cruel and wicked as she stares at me hungrily. I feel Vic’s grip on my shoulder tighten. “My girl, it seems that you are destined for even greater things than even you have dreamed off.”

I can’t help but shiver at the ominous words echoing through my head; _Beware of the Shadows Biliquis you can’t always see what or who is lurking in them._ I find myself taking the advice from the girl as I stare at Mother’s smile. A connection suddenly clicks from mother’s words. Greater things? What did she even mean? I go to open my mouth to ask but Vic’s hand on my shoulder tightens in warning. I shut my mouth as Vic calmly stands as she looks stoically to the head witch.

“I am afraid that after your blackout Biliquis that we have come to the conclusion that we must stop your testing for today.” I open my eyes wide, no she can’t do that. This, this was my final time to prove myself before the leaders! I pleadingly looked at Vic.

“You can’t do that!” I watch as her jaw tightens but she doesn’t answer. Soon, I realize that she isn’t going to give my any sign of my existence so I turned my begging expression to mother. I realize that me still laying on the floor leaning on my hands and rear wasn’t the best thing to be doing in front of all of the coven’s leaders and the head witch, but I was desperate to prove myself. To finally belong somewhere and not show what everyone thinks; I’m an outcast.

           I flick my gaze quickly from person to person, looking for someone, anyone, to speak up and let me take my test.

“Biliquis.”

I snap my head to Tiff, the leader of the Psychic’s coven. I looked on hopeful as the leader could read my mind could see how badly I want this, but her next words made my mood fall as disappointment kicks in. Tiff turns her blue eyes on me, her red curls frame her face pushed in from the robbed hood.

“You not only loss conscious but we magically could not revive you from it. Not even my powers could pierce your mind to wake you.” She offers me a small smile, “Do not worry, Vic convinced us to not kick you out of the coven’s even though you don’t…possess the proper control of magic. You will have home.”

I whirl my head as Makayla leader of the Astronomical Readers scoffs. I see as some of the other leaders shoot slight glares at the star leader. I look at her as Makayla crosses her arms are she looks away with disgusted disbelief. Vic stands up and her icy glare is fixed upon her fellow leader.

“Is there a problem Makayla?” Vic asks as she slowly steps in between me and the woman. As if to shield me from the woman. Makayla has never been a fan. She is the most skeptical of all the leaders towards me. If I had someone who was out to get my head, she would be it.

Makayla looks at me and her lip practically curls as she says, “This is a big mistake and you know it.” She flicks her brown eyes to my leader’s blue ones. They stand there glaring at each other. I am half expecting them to start to throw spells at one another but they continue to have their silent stare down.

“We had a vote Makayla. Even though your choice was not the one that won, you need to respect your fellow leaders’ decisions.”

Makayla looks at me again and I notice that Vic tightens her hands into tight fists. “You want to know what happened Biliquis? Why you can’t take your test? You bring fear to the coven.” What? Where is this coming from? “All these powerful witches are afraid of what you might do, because of your damn eyes.”

“Stop,” Vic commands. As Makayla talks she leads down and gets closer and closer to me as Vic gets more tense. My eyes? Yeah, there unusual but what do they have to do with anything? “Stop,” Vic says colder, but a light undertone of pleading.

The atmosphere in the room seems to crackle. “Now, now Victoria. Let Makayla say her peace. She is a leader just like you,” Mother says. Vic jaw gets impossibly tighter. Makayla looks possibly evil with the freedom to speak her mind.

“Did anyone tell you why your eyes are considered bad luck? Haven’t you wondered why everyone gives you a wide burden?” I give her a blank look, cause I don’t know the answers. She looks then flicks her gaze to Vic and I see as a realization overcomes her. Vic stares at her hard. If looks could kill she would be dead. Goosebumps appear as she laughs darkly, “You never told her?”

“Makayla stop,” Vic commands ignoring mother’s order. I am shocked by this. Everyone respects the head witch, no questions asked. Makayla steps and goes toe to toe with my leader as I watch from the ground.

“No, not this time.” She puts her cold look on me, “It is a known fact that dark magic changes eye color, as it destroys their soul, so it destroys and corrupts their eyes changing who they are.” I feel like her words sucked the air out of my body. Dark magic? The shadows, the girl, a realization overcomes me. I’ve been doing dark magic? No, that doesn’t make any sense. I haven’t learned any, but why does magic my eyes change then? I feel a panic overcome me, sweat starts to overcome as nausea and a fever grips my body. Dreams, I need to ask about the dreams.

I snap my head up as I return to paying attention to Makayla, but she must have still been talking as I was lost in my thoughts, “…I did a reading for you when you were born-”

“Stop.”

“...and guess what I saw?”

“Stop!”

“I saw nothing but darkness as your-”

“I SAID STOP!” Makayla pauses in her movement towards me, she slowly stands and looks at Vic. A few leaders even jump by Vic’s yell. I’ve never heard Vic yell so angrily before. Vic is shaking slightly and I’m not sure if it’s anger at me or at Makayla.

Makayla looks at the other leader’s, “You all are cowards,” she points to me, “You are using this girl for something that she is not made to be a part of.”

Mother comes behind Makayla and grips her shoulder as she goes, “Nonsense. I understand your worries Makayla but Biliquis is the one that our ancestors have spoken about.” Wait…what? Now, I am truly lost. Both visions of the girls and mother can’t mean me. Right? I just want to be normal…well as normal as I can be. Mother turns to me, “Why don’t we call this meeting adjourned?”

“But-,” mother tightens her grip painfully and I notice as Makayla tries to not flinch at mother’s hard grasp.

           The leaders look wearily at mother and mother looks at them with a tight smile, “Does anyone oppose me of ending this meeting?” No one speaks. “No? Good, go back to your covens and we will meet in a month’s time to discuss the Prophecy of the Divine.” What the hell is going on? Prophecy?

    They all bow as they go, “Yes, mother. You said it, so it shall be.” I watch helplessly as they start to walk towards the exit.

“Wait,” I croak out. They keep walking as a leader starts to pull apart the curtains. No, they can’t leave. “Wait!” I shout from the floor. Suddenly sharp stones break from the ground blocking the path. I can tell that my eyes are glowing but I’m not sure whether from frustration or magic. They stop and turn to me expressions shocked. Me too guys, I didn’t mean to do that…but they don’t need to know that.

           Vic sighs, “Biliquis not now.” I shake my head clearing my magic and stand up; as I know I need to make myself more presentable in front of the most important people in my culture. Plus, I kind of threatened them.

“If I may, I seek your wisdom elders about a problem that I’ve been having.” I see as Vic sucks in a frustrated breath. Tiff glances at the floor then gives me a slight encouraging smile.

“What is the problem that you have been having, Biliquis?”

Ok, here goes nothing. “I’ve been having dreams and I am not sure what they mean.” I pause waiting to see if the leaders will say anything. I see as Vic looks at me curiously, I have kept this away from her. The only one to know is Wynne. They look at me expectantly now; I take a silent breath. “I have been having dreams of shadows and of a girl.” I see as a few glance at each other in shock.

“Shadows?” Ana leader of the Healers ask. I nod.

“Yes, dark ghost like beings they visit and talk to me, but the girl is the one that I wish to talk to you about.”

Makayla snorts, “Please Biliquis we don’t have time to hear about some girl of your dreams.”

I feel myself blush as I quickly go, “No! She’s not like that, she talks to the shadows. It’s almost like she can control them.” Makayla snaps her mouth shut as looks to me in surprise.

“Controls the shadows?” Mother asks me slowly; with an excited gleam in her eyes. I nod encouragingly, “Yes! She can talk and they do her bidding. I can her as she uses them to hurt other people and she talks to me and-”

“Enough,” Vic’s voice is hard. I snap my jaw shut at the command.

I see as Ria leader of the Battle Magic goes, “This is dark stuff you are talking about Biliquis.” Her face is dark and threatening as she goes, “Unless, you want us to start listening to Makayla and revote on your staying in your clan; which I think you did not deserve,” okay ouch. “...then you better keep your mouth shut. I was already against you stayin by your lack of magic.” Ouch, again. “…The only thing to convince me is the fact that you might have proper magic is because you _might_ be the person to bring the Divine to the Witches. Even then I’m doubtful.” She turns to Vic, “I only allow her to stay for you and because of her ma. Bless her soul.” With a flick of her wrist and a quiet casting she lowers the sharp stones and walks out. Her fellow leaders follow with whispering murmurs. But…what about my test? How can I prove myself? I think about all that’s happened. I am left with so many questions that need answered.

Vic sighs and says to me,“Biliquis you are dismissed.”

I look at her. “Vic-”

She raises her hand and I feel both my magic and anger flare at being cut of once again. She looks at me blankly.

“I know you are not happy with the way things have turned out. Go back to your hut, and eat. I’ll be there to collect you soon. I am sure you have questions, as I have mine.”

I look to her and I swallow do my retort and I let out a breath of defeat. I pick up my bag and make my way to my home. With more questions asked then answered.

 ********  
** **


	2. Chapter 2 A Mind-numbing Drink

**Biliquis**

I walk back to the hut in a daze like state. My bare feet against the cool soft marshy ground. Thinking of everything that happened. Why did I black out during the reading? What did mother witch mean, that I was made for a bigger purpose? Was it the Prophecy that they slipped? Why did the shadow show up? They’re showing up more and more often, but again how’d it get past the wards? Who are the girls that appeared during the incantation? What did she even mean; find the one with strong blood? Why does the other want me to use dark magic? Why can’t I take my test? Don’t I get to prove my worth? Do they think I’m so pathetic that they don’t want me to take it? Even if I did pass out, am I that much of a loser?

As I walk my footsteps become more sluggish as I cross my arms and grab at my stomach bending over a little, biting my lip trying to stop myself from tearing up. The necklace glows as my thoughts get darker and more I feel. My anger and confusion grow as I walk closer to my home.  

My nerves seem to eat at me and I feel powerless with each thought. I feel like nothing is going to plan. I am a screw up with magic. My eyes are freakish which must deal with dark magic. All the leaders think I’m a disrespectful child who shouldn’t even be in the village. A small shadow darts between my legs and I bite my lip harder to cover my squeal. I don’t need more people to notice a freak out. This one looks like a small cat with horns and a serpent’s tail, it floats closer to my face. Why are they following me? I look at it.

“Go away,” I whisper. I don’t want to deal with it right now. I have my own shadows to fight. It ignores my plea and circles dangerously close as I continue to walk, it sniffs me and I flinch. 

“ **You smell delightful Queen, such…,”** it takes another sniff and it seems to grow as it says,  **“dark thoughts.”** I hear as it seems to rumble with approval. I turn to it; its eyes are all black it blends in perfectly with it’s black misting body. I can only tell where they are due to my reflection in the dark abyss of them. I take the long way back so I can suffer in my thoughts just a little longer, not wanting Wynne’s comfort. The path is shadowed by the Cypress trees and the path opens to a slight opening.

“Why must you all follow me?” I ask it. I pause as I remember I’m in the middle of the village, supposedly talking to myself. I try to ignore the glances that I always seem get from my fellow villagers, but for some reason today they seem to burn holes through me. I feel embarrassment join the tsunami of feelings. It rumbles again as it slinks around my throat and shoulders, like a dark scarf.

“Hey Bili-puss!”

No…please not right now. I close my eyes and turn to continue to walk back to my hutch. I try to ignore them as I hear their footsteps quicken as they catch up to me. A part of me wants to run, to not having to deal with their teasing. However, my pride tells me to just keep walking, don’t run away. The shadow turns its head from me to them, tilts it in curiosity of the newcomers.

“So who were you talking to? You don’t have any friends. Are you so pathetic that you have to talk to yourself?” I clench my shaky hands into fists to hide my discomfort as I pick up my speed.

“Hey, we aren’t done talking to you!” I fall on my butt as I am tripped by a thick brown vine that was magically wrapped around my ankle.I close my eyes tight, as I feel my mood get even worsen. I open them to see Majk, Killian, and Steph stand over me with cocky smirks. 

I turn my focus on the vine and I try to tear it off as I snarl, “Can’t you guys avoid me like everyone else in this coven?”

Majk steps forward his red hair shining in the sunlight like copper as he bends down to look at me in the eyes, “Aww Biliquis, but you’re so much fun to be around.”

Steph snorts as she rolls her eyes as she goes, “More like she’s so much of a freak.” I swallow down my sadness to the truth of her statement. The shadow slowly circles her and is about to touch her and I feel my panic go up.

“No!” I shout. The three looks at me with wide eyes at my outburst as the shadow whips it’s head towards me. 

“No?” Steph asks me, thinking I was talking to her. I stare at the shadow with wide eyes as it stares at me back. I swallow my nerves as I know they’ll about to tease me but I can’t let the shadow touch her. They can’t torture anyone else. The screams in my dream echo in my head.

“Don’t touch her.” The shadow looks to Steph before curling its mouth into a wicked smile.

“By the Gods, have you finally lost your mind?” Killian asks. Majk narrows his eyes and looks at me and Steph slowly as if I turned into a puzzle. 

The shadow nears Steph as it looks at her with hunger,  **“Would you like me to touch her? After all I haven’t touched flesh, haven’t ripped it apart…”** it circles dangerously close  **“…in such a long, long time.”** I shake my head no. The shadow curls its lip in disapproval, **“What a shame.”** It slinks its way back to me but stares at them longingly.

Steph crosses her arms, “No? You haven’t lost your mind?” I chose to ignore her jab as I try to rip of the bloody vine. I wince as it tightens painfully around my ankle.

“Can’t you leave me alone?” I huff. I stop trying to take the vine off as my ankle throbs with my heartbeat with its constricting hold. I curl my hands in the soft soil trying to distract myself from them and the pain. I know I am going to have a nice bruise later. Majk stands as he puts his hands in his pockets, “We just wanted to see how your test went.” 

Steph smirks as she flicks her wrist up and I am skyrocketed. I look down at them with wide eyes as she makes the vine hold me above them. I feel my face grow hot with the blood rushing to my face, also with embarrassment and anger. The shadow flickers it’s tail like a cat that’s annoyed. It grows as my dark mood does.

Steph steps forward and grabs my cheeks and gives me a cruel smirk, “Did you fail again?” She pats my face mockingly and takes a step back with the same condescending smirk. Killian matching her pose with his arms crossed as they both gaze at me.

“She probably did,” he adds to her taut. I feel like they’re the cat and I’m the mouse. I swallow as my anger flares; I’m sick of always being the mouse.  

**“You don’t have to be if you don’t want to. Just show them how powerful you are,”** The shadow says as is ghosts around my hanging body.

“No. I didn’t fail,” I respond back with a steady voice. 

Killian smirk grows, “Huh, that’s funny. We heard that you tried but you fainted in the middle of it like a scared goat, and they felt so bad for you, they agreed to let you stay.” I narrow my eyes. That’s not exactly what happened. Plus, how did they find this out?

Steph looks at her nails as if she’s bored, “A shame really,” she flicks her gaze to me, “…our coven has really gone downhill. They let any poor excuse of a witch in nowadays.”

My anger flares as my fear that her words grow. “Hey!” I shout. They flick their gazes at me. “I am a witch!” 

The shadow whips its tail back and forth fast as it hisses with a dangerous glee,  **“Yes you are. Show them! Let me show them for you what you possess.”** I ignore it as it talks. Steph narrows her eyes and makes a come-here gesture and I am shot forward as my face is brought nose to nose with her. The shadow circles my hanging body,  **“You’re upset Queen. So much rage and hatred towards these mortals.”** It stops as it nears my face join my stare at her, **“Show them what you can do. Get anger. Use the hate. Bring the darkness out. Use it. Use me. Together…”** the voice changes and the shadow turns into the girl. If I wasn’t hanging I’m sure I would’ve stumbled back. I flinch, and Steph smirk grows as she thinks I moved away from her. I look at her with wide eyes. I haven’t seen her outside of my dreams. The girl looks at me,  **“Let me help you, together we can destroy these worms.”**

I am so tempted to take her offer but instead I glare at her, “I don’t need your help.” 

Majk cocks his head to the side as he continues to study me. He’s always been the more calculating out of the three. Always studying, observing.

Steph laughs mockingly, “Help? You most definitely need help.” 

Killian yawns as he goes, “Hurry up Steph. We don’t have all day.” Steph rolls her eyes as she steps back.

“Okay Bili-puss.” She flicks her wrist and I am dropped in a heap on the ground. The shadow girl looks at my sprawled from on the ground in total boredom. “Prove to me that you can actually cast a spell. And maybe, just maybe I’ll admit you’re a witch.” 

I stare at her in disbelief. I am sure this is one of her tricks, and sadly I’m right. Before I can even stand up, Steph motions her hand as they glow green and I feel the vines rewrap around me and I am thrown backwards as my back lands heavily on the ground and the air is knocked out of me. Then I am tossed again, and I just feel the rough ground impact my shoulder hard. Then the vine whips me sideways and I am thrown through the air. I close my eyes as I roll on the ground a few feet away. I can feel something warm streak down my face as I feel pain consuming my body. I groan, and I hear Killian and Steph laugh. I look up to the sky as the vine pins me to the ground. Circling my body like a great snake. The shadow girl looks down at me with a straight face.It gets tighter and tighter and I struggle to breathe as Steph’s words echo in my head. She stands over me with her hands on her hips.

“Face it. You will always be a misfit and loser. You can barely cast spells. Your only friend is the mindfreak. You will never be one of us. Just leave Biliquis, you’re only embarrassing yourself,” She leans forward and whispers, “You should be glad that your mom is dead, so she doesn’t have to see how pathetic you turned out to be.”

All I saw was red after that. The shadow girl turns her head and shows interest,  **“That’s is my heart. Feel the anger. Look at them. Don’t hold back anymore. Let it out.”**

I never really wanted to hurt anyone but in that moment I did. I felt my eyes glow but unlike the usual yellow, it glows a powerful gold. Steph takes a step back as my new eyes land on her. I struggle against the vines and I want nothing more to be free and with a yell, I feel a blast of magic expel from my body. Ripping the thick vines away as if they were nothing. I no longer feel the pain of my body from being thrown around like a ragdoll. I turn to them. They are all laying on the ground looking at me with wide eyes.

**“That’s it. Use your power.”** I stretch my hand out and roots burst from the ground and I use them to hold them in the air, like they did to me.

Killian opens his mouth to use a spell, but before he can finish I use my newfound power and appear by his side. I grab his casting arm that is free from the roots powerful hold and yank. I hear a satisfying pop as I rip it out of place. I feel gleeful of the new power that I possess. 

**“Perfect. Now the girl.”**

Killian screams and I make a root cover his mouth, to quiet him. I walk over to Steph. She struggles trying to use her earth magic but it’s no match with this power. I stop in front of her and Steph turns on me.

“You bitch! Just cause you learned a simple earth spell, you think you’re the shit? You’re nothing!” I find myself avoid of emotions, all I feel is power. I sense as the shadow girl comes behind my shoulder. We both gaze at Steph darkly.

**“Show her, my heart. Show her who you are. Show her who is the one that is truly worth nothing.”**

I grab her face like she did me and I lean forward as I whisper, “You’re right Steph I am a freak, but I am not nothing.” I can feel as she starts to shake, it’s exhilarating. “You however will be nothing when I am done.”

I pull back as she looks at me with fearful eyes. I barely notice that she manages to wiggle out her one arm and she points her palm towards me.

“ _ Ligwards thitch!”  _ Steph yells and I panic. Everything slows as the shadow girl grabs my wrist and brings it up and I watch with awe as I absorb the lighting spell. The bolt gets sucked into my hands and I feel the new energy add to my power. The three looks at me their expression now filled with absolute and complete terror.

**“See my heart? You want this power, you want me. You are invincible with me. Together, you will no longer have to be beneath witchlings like this.”**

I smile maybe she’s right. I look at the bewildered looking Steph, “My turn.” 

The root circles up to her throat and I tighten my hand as it starts to suffocate her. I watch with wicked glee as she turns a pretty shade of purple. Her eyes turn bloodshot and I see as they flicker in the back of her skull as she starts to lose consciousness.

**“Yes. Now kill her.”** I blink. Kill? I pause and so does the vine. I don’t want to kill anyone….right?  **“Yes,” the voice hisses.** No. No, I don’t.

I feel the dark, oily magic and the power caresses me and I am about to get sucked back in when I hear it, a deep masculine voice shout; “Biliquis, stop!”

I shake my head and grab at it. Fighting off the power. Fighting off the darkness.  **“Stop fighting me, my heart,”** the voice sweet and erotic.

I squeeze my eyes shut tighter, “Get out,” I grit. I see as the shadow girl huffs as I feel the dark power leave my body. My eyes slowly go back to normal. I blink as I look around, the girl is gone…no shadow either. The roots become useless and the three are dropped. Steph lands in a heap as she lays still. I stare at her body, dark circle marks around her neck. Oh, gods…did I kill her? Makj runs towards her, as Killian stumbles and checks her pulse. I can only stand there. Frozen.

“She’s alive.” I take a relief breath with Killian. He is holding his dislocated limb as it hangs uselessly at his side.

I step forward and stretch my hand towards them, “I-I’m sorry.” Killian takes a step forward, blocking me from them.

“Don’t take another step.” His voice low and dangerous. But I can see as he trembles. He’s scared of me? A sicken part of me thinks it’s quite humorous that his giant of a boy is scared of me, someone a footless and three times smaller than his size. I think about what happened. How I was cold and cruel. The power and shadows diving me to do my dark desires. I put my hand over my mouth as I gasp. No. I feel my eyes water and I stutter out an apology. 

“I-I’m so s-sorry. I don’t k-know what-t happened.” First, the council and now this. They’ve bullied me and made me feel terrible, yes, but I never wanted to do this. Become this monster.

“Killian why don’t you head to the healers’ hut?” Majk slowly stands carrying Steph bridal style. “I’ll follow you.” Killian starts to walk his hug frame bent over as he shoots my feet a cold glare. I can only stand there as he retreats. Why am I always such a screw up? If the council would’ve let me take my test I could’ve proved that I was a witch and none of this would’ve happened.

“Hey.” I snap out of my thoughts to look into the reddish-orange of Majk’s eyes. “You okay?” I snort out a watery laugh. Of course not, I am being followed by shadow creatures and a girl who wants me to control this dark power and pledge with nightmares. I passed out, so I couldn’t take my test. I’m threatened by a clan leader for using dark magic. You think I’m a bigger freak than normal. So, no I’m not. Plus, my eyes look at the slumped form of Steph in his muscular arms, I almost killed her. I slowly nod with a thick swallow.

He gives me a weak smile, “You’re not.” He sobers up as he asks quietly, “What happened?” I can’t tell him he’ll won’t believe me.

I shake my head, “I don’t know.” It’s not a total lie. He tilts his head not totally believing it. 

“Whatever you say B.” 

I look at him and hug myself, “Why are you being nice to me?” 

He shrugs, “It seems like you have a lot on your plate and I don’t need to add to that.” But you let your friends do. I hear him sigh, oh no…did I say that out loud? “You’re right I should’ve stopped them, but by the looks of things you got even.” I hug myself harder and put my head down in shame.

“Hey, hey no don’t do that.” He maneuvers Steph in his hold and gently grabs my chin until I’m looking back in his eyes. “They deserved it. We all deserved it for how we treated you…” he trails off as he looks to were Killian went. I tilt my head out of his soft hold and stare at my feet. 

“I’m sorry,” I whisper again self-regret obvious in my voice. 

He looks back at me and shrugs, “Like I said we deserved it.” He looks at me and seems to focus on my forehead, self-consciously I touch it and wince as I feel a sharp pain and pull my hand back to see blood. So that was the warms I felt earlier.

“Here.” He ghosts his hand over the wound and whispers, “ _ Heahe wounase _ .”

I feel the warmth that comes from healing magic and he slowly pulls his hand back. “There all better. Don’t feel bad okay?” He gives me a charming smirk, “Plus, it was kinda hot.”

I whip my gaze at him in shock. He winks at me before he starts to walk towards the healers’ hut. I stare off at him as he goes. What? I blink as a million thoughts run my head but mostly confusion and I feel my face heat up. What just happened?

….

I push through the curtains as I stumble inside. I barely comprehend Wynne on her hands and knees as she uses soapy water and a dirty rag scrubbing furiously at the now dried concoction. I sit on the cot not caring about my clothes getting dirty; in still lost in my thoughts. 

_ You are never allowed to touch the cauldron again-…. _ I hear as Wynne’s voice becomes quiet as she trails off, she looks up and I let her catch up with my thoughts and the events as she reads my mind. I see as she sits back on her feet as she stops cleaning, she attentively asks. _ Oh, so I see that it didn’t go as planned.  _ I snort and shake my head before I cover my face with my hands. I hold in my groan

“You could say that again,” I sigh in frustration. I feel her stare on me as I feel her pity, sympathy, and slight fear coming in waves through her connection. I feel myself getting mad at her comfort and guilty at making her fear for me.

“Can you please stop feeling that way towards me? I don’t need it,” I say at her angrily.

I feel a spike of anger before she pinches off her side of the bond. I see as she looks away and stares at the floor before her shoulders shrink as she sighs,  _ I know how much this meant to you.  _

I take my hands away from my face as I slump down on the cot as it creaks. My hair sprawls around my bed in wild waves. I ignore as the dried cot crunches as I lay on it. I swallow down my feelings as I take a deep breath studying the straw and wooden ceiling, “It’s fine.”

I can practically feel as Wynne gives me an eye roll.   _ Don’t be like that.  _ She pauses, _ Would you like to talk about it?  _ I feel myself get a little annoyed. Why would I need to talk? You already know everything that happened! I snap at her in my mind.

_  Pusto thound.  _

Suddenly, I feel myself be flipped onto the hard dirt floor as Wynne gets done saying the spell. The air gets slightly knocked out of me as I land stomach first. I growl as I stand; a dull ache in my knee as I pick myself up from the ground as I glare at my friend. My head worsens from earlier as the new aches rejoin old ones.

“What the hell was that for?!” I ask.

She narrows her dark eyes as me as she crosses her arms _ , For being an ass. I know how you feel remember? You’re angry and mad at the leaders for not letting you take your test. You’re scared of the girls who visit you, you’re angry that the leaders are right in that you aren’t a real witch, but you're terrified at what you became…who you became when you welcomed the shadow’s help. _ She crosses her arms and I flinch at the truth of her words. Her stating at how I feel makes it more real and so I use my anger as a shield.  _ Are you done or do I need to knock you down again? _

I feel my pride yell at me to defend myself. I take up the advice and my eyes light up as my powers do, I point my hand to her and yell, _ “Firbalio thiirl!”  _

A bright ball of flame shoots to her; her eyes widen in momentary panic as she puts her hands up to protect herself as she puts up a reflector spell as it flies in her direction…well kinda. It curves around her and catches the goop on fire on the wall behind her. Even though I am mad that she brought up my fears and truths that I’d rather not face; I’d never actually strike at her. I just wanted to threaten her a little. We both watch with wide eyes as the concoction seems to be highly flammable and the hutch blows up; to be a bright explosion of white flames.

We cough as we slowly open our eyes as the smoke covers us. I can hear as pieces of our destroyed hutch lands on the ground. I look up to see a faint blue shield around us both. I look over to Wynne, did you shield us?  _ Nope, but she did.  _

Wynne points her hand to the side of us and I turn to see Vic with both of her hands in front of her crouched down in a defensive position. She straightens and swings her hands to the side and the shields disappear.

I look around to our destroyed hutch, oh great. Wynne looks to me with her blank expression that she wears so well, _ I blame you.  _

“ME!?” I screech and I cringe as Vic walks towards me with an eyebrow raised. She looks to the ruins of our home, Vic closes her eyes as she takes in a breath.

“I assume that you were the one to cause this again, Biliquis?” I jump as a piece of smoking, burnt board lands next to us, Vic doesn’t even glance down to it. I look up and see Vic’s unamused gaze. “I have come to get you for our discussion as promised but it seems to me that you have plans with blowing up my village…again?”

I feel my cheeks flush as I recall the last time I mixed up the barrel full of powder and the barrel of water. “That was an accident!” I defend myself. 

_ A funny and near-death accident.  _ I whip my head towards Wynne as I point to her. 

“Shut up!” Vic raises an eyebrow as she looks between us; knowingly. I am the only one to not put up shields to block Wynne from entering my mind. _ Technically, I didn’t say anything,  _ Wynne argues as she puts on a slight smirk amused with her own joke. 

“It’s not like the rest of the village is out here with Wynne and me,” I grumble. My hutch has always been on the outskirts, Vic claims that it’s for “privacy” but Wynne and I both know that it’s to keep her more troublesome villagers away from everyone else. _Or to keep your destructive ass away from destroying her entire Coven._ I whip my head to Wynne.

“Enough,” Vic commands and I bite my tongue to hold in my sassy remark. I puff out my cheeks as I glare at Wynne as she stands tall as she gives her attention to our leader. Gone is my snarky friend but the emotionless stoic witch that everyone else sees.

Vic looks to Wynne, “Please clean up this mess. Your housemate and I will be having a conversation that may take some time.” Vic starts to walk away and I shoot an apologetic look to Wynne as she has to clean another mess of mine. 

Wynne glares at me,  _ You so owe me. _

Vic stops so suddenly that I almost run into the back of her. She tilts her head slightly to the side, “Wynne, I must ask you to shield your thoughts from Biliquis’s mind until our discussion is over.”

I shoot Wynne one last look before I follow Vic as we enter back into the heart of the coven. The hutch is completely in shambles. I don’t know how Wynne is going to fix it, but I know she’ll find a way. I glance at my leaders back, her face forward and not sparing me any side glances; focused on the small dirt path ahead. I can feel my anxiety build as we walk. What exactly does she want to talk about? Oh gods, my stomach drops with the realization. What if Majk or Killian told her about what happened earlier? Am I about to get banished? Great, the only witch to get accepted and kicked out on the same day…I’m kinda still resentful about how I got to stay. I really wanted to prove myself. The vision of Ria saying, “I was already against you stayin by your lack of magic.”; burns a new anger in me. I’ll show them. I’ll prove to the leaders that I can cast and that I am a witch that deserves to be in the covens.

I try to focus on the path and try to ignore my anxieties and new anger, looking at the Spanish moss as it hangs from the cypress trees. The slow and steady stream of the swamp as the white lily pads are in bloom. The light blue dragonfly as it buzzed overhead. I hear a few frogs and the occasional splash of the fish. A huge reptilian hiss sounds and I look into the murky water to see the huge albino gator. His huge thirteen-foot body floating on the water, his teeth huge and sharp like knives. I smile as I stop to lean down towards the water and I glance back at Vic’s walking form.

“Hi Henry, sorry I can’t talk now.” Henry gives me a slow blink as stand and rush to catch up to Vic.

As we enter the village, I feel my nerves grow. Vic keeps walking and I follow her as I get glares from the fellow villagers, probably from scaring them again. I can imagine that they saw or at least heard the explosion of my home. Are you going to listen in? I send the thought out to Wynne. _Hell yeah. She might be chief but doesn’t mean I have to listen to all her orders_. 

I smile slightly at my friend’s attitude, as my eyes catch the healer’s hutch.

I swallow as I look for any signs of the three. I wonder if Steph is okay…I feel a pang of guilt as I think of how I was about to kill her. I look down at my hands, the ones that ripped out Killian arm. I can’t believe that I actually did that…it was like I was a different person.  _ That wasn’t you Qis.  _ Then my thoughts drift to Majk. His copper hair and broad shoulders. He was always the nice one out of the group, Wynne scoffs,  _ yeah…” nice”,  _ and his reddish eyes always filled with curiosity and his quite but playboy persona. I feel my cheeks redden as I remember that he called my power-crazed scene “hot”.  _ He did what?!  _ Why did he think it was hot? I look at my hands as I tangle them together, and I can’t help but shoot another glace to the hutch, looking for a glance of the boy.  _ You can’t be serious,  _ Wynne states.

“Biliquis.” 

I break out of my thoughts as I look to Vic. Apparently, I stopped walking as I stood there staring at the healers’ hutch. Vic raised her one brow as she flicks her attention to the hutch then back at me, “Come on.”

I give one last glance to the healers’ as I follow Vic into her hutch. You would think since she is leader that she would have the biggest house but it’s a normal size. That’s one thing that I admire my stoic leader, she wants to be treated equally.

Vic’s house is similar to mine. She has a huge hammock in the corner, with a table filled with old books and ingredients. She has two giant shelves filled with plants and stones for her potions. A huge black metal cauldron in the stone fireplace. A navy-blue blanket with random white designs etched into it hanging on the far wall. A small wooden table with two chairs placed by the wall next to the window.

She points to the one chair, “Sit here. I’ll make some tea.” I drag the chair out and I slump down. I put my head against the back of the chair as I watch Vic’s movements. She looks at the fireplace and snaps her fingers and a flame appears. Ugh, I wish I could do that.  _ I wonder what she wants _ , Wynne thinks to me. I don’t know; you’re the mind reader, I retort back to Wynne’s statement. _ Funny…she has her charm on, I can’t break through the wall.  _ I watch as Vic gathers some plant leaves to put it into a heating liquid. Do you think she knows about what happened?

_ With the three trolls? Relax. I’m sure she would’ve already thrown your ass out.  _ I huff and blow my bangs out of my face, Geeze thank Wynne, you sure know how to make a girl feel better. I appreciate her as she lights that situation up. I’m still kinda shaken from it.

Vic carefully takes the small kettle off the fire and brings it over the steaming container and two cups. She sits across from me and pours into the two cups. 

“Drink.” I grab the simple clay cup and smell it. The calming warmth from the cup tangled with the scent of mint, I can’t help but relax. I take a sip and the rich taste of mint enters my mouth as Wynne yells, _ Wait! Biliquis don’t drink- _

I swallow in panic as I feel my connection with Wynne dull. I look at the drink in horror as I look at Vic with betrayal. “What did you put in this tea?!” Vic calmly takes a sip of her tea as she flicks her gaze to me. 

She gently sits her cups down, “You couldn’t possible believe that I won’t know that Wynne would be listening?” She raises her eyebrow, “Did you?” 

In response I just drink my tea. I make sure to avoid eye contact. As much as I hate that my leader cut of my link to Wynne, I can admit that I respect her canniness. She sighs as she puts her hands in her lap as she looks at me. I glance to her and my worry starts to grow. I shift under her studying gaze. It’s like she is picking apart everything that I’ve done and judging it. Ugh…I don’t like this! 

“Why did you want to talk to me?” I ask. Vic reaches for the kettle and pours herself another cup of tea painfully slow. She motions her hand behind her shoulder and I watch as a small bowel floats over and sets itself gently on the table. She grabs the bowel and pours a small amount of golden and thick substance that I recognize as honey into her cup.

“Would you like some?” I narrow my eyes at her, “Don’t worry there’s nothing hexed in this honey.” I can see a small hint of a smile and I am brought back. I don’t think that I’ve ever seen Vic truly smile before. Vic has always been cool and collected. She has always been fair and treated her people as she would a fellow leader. However, I’ve never seen her been so laid back before as I take in her calm and relaxed posture. She is showing me a part of herself that is usually put away. Why is she so…comfortable? Maybe, cause we are in her home?

I had over my cup, wanting a taste of the sweet treat. The bees in the swamp are hard to find and they fight harder than mud wrestling a gator to protect their golden treasure.  I watch as she puts two big glops into my cup and I can’t help but smile at her generosity. She pours some more tea into my cup as well and hands it back.

I accept it with a kind smile, “Thank you.”

I blow off some of the steam to cool and down and take a light sip and hold back my moan at the sugary flavor. Vic sets down her cup and again stares at me. I notice her gaze as I try to savor the flavor and I hesitantly put down my cup as well, trying to think what I did to deserve her examination. I nervously look at my clothing to see if any of the dried goop from my experiment got on me. 

I look back up after not seeing anything and I nervously bit my lip before I ask, “Is there something on me?” 

Vic breaks out of where ever she was and focuses her gaze back on me. She places her hands from around her glass and puts her hands into her lap.

“No, I was…” She sighs, “I was just thinking how much you look like your mother at that age.” I blink as I process what she said. No one talks about my mom. It’s like she is an omen.

“Really?” I ask with hopeful curiosity. Vic nods, as she looks away and I can’t help but ask, “Did you know her? What was she like?” A newfound excitement and I can’t help but wonder who she was. “Was she like me? Did she look like me? I guess she must since you just said so. What type of magic was she good at? Which hut was her? What was she like as a kid?” Vic turns with me with wide eyes at my bombarding questions and holds up her hand, and I snap my mouth shut. 

“Slow down Biliquis, I will try to answer your questions. But I have a deal.” I look at her with wide eyes. Deal? Deal for what? Vic pauses to see if I will continue my onset of questions.

“I will…truthfully answer your questions if you answer mine.” 

I nod my head, “You got a deal.”  Vic nods and twirls her fingers and an electrical buzz of a ward overcomes the hutch and I look at Vic in question.

She picks up her drink calmly, “There is some things that I don’t want anything to overhear.” She said anything, not anyone. …the shadows…does she know?

“Do you mean the shadows?” I whisper like it’s a terrible secret. Vic pauses as her drink just reaches her mouth. She looks up to me and for the second time that day her emotions surprise me, instead of joy; it’s fear.

“What shadows Biliquis?” Now it was my turn to pause. Damn maybe she didn’t know. I mean I mentioned them earlier but did I forget to say I saw them when I was awake as well? Oops. I look down as I try to think of a lie that’s believable to cover it up. I don’t think me saying, ‘Hey, I was just joking Ha-ha.’ Will cover it.

“Biliquis,” she almost growls. I tense as I glance at her from the corner of my eye and she is leaning over the table with the clay glass cupped in her hands in a hard grip as she stares me down. Shit, no getting out of this one. She raises her eyebrow as if saying ‘Well? I’m waiting?’

I take a deep breath. The only person I talked to was Wynne and technically I didn’t even talk to her; she just read my mind and knew. “Well you know shadows…” Vic just sits still expecting me to continue and I can feel my nerves grow, “..they are just shadow-y.”

Vic looks to me in an annoyed stoic expression. Ugh, I don’t want to talk about this...but I don’t want to get hexed either. 

“Their shadow creatures? They are dark and misty? Like our morning fog? They kinda just float around and do dark things?” 

Vic blinks out of her stare and asks slowly, “Do dark things?”

I pause before I swallow out a hesitant, “Yes?”

She drills her hands against the table and I watch the motion. Did I say something that I was not supposed to?

“What have they been doing exactly?”

I shrug, “Nothing really.”

Her strumming stops, “Biliquis, we both just agreed to not lie to one another.” I sigh and cover my face with my hands. Why is this so hard to talk about? I finally get to tell someone that could possibly help. Maybe because if I say if out loud then it will make it more real.

****

“Well um…they first started to come to me in my dreams. They showed me a world that was just filled with them and how dark and chaotic and awful it was. There was so much pain and screaming and horror and I felt everyone’s as my own. The shadows ripped apart people, they were surrounded by this oily disgusting power that made your skin crawl. Then I watched as if the people were ripped apart from the inside out and they screamed this most blood curdling scream, as their body twisted and contorted as their flesh melted away until the only thing that was left was the darkness that they kept hidden. Then...,” I swallow, “…I started to see them when I am awake,” I feel myself getting tense as I talk because I am becoming more and more uncomfortable as I realize how crazy I sound as I talk, “They first just started appearing far away and I thought I was seeing things. Like the black shapes that I swear were following me. Then they started to get closer and I could see how they really looked. Each shadow has a different shape and they are in different sizes.”

****

Vic leans forward as she asks, “Biliquis this is really important have they tried to touch you?” I pause and I think about my necklace. I don’t know why but I have a feeling like I shouldn’t tell her about it. How it let me know that I wasn’t crazy about the shadows, how it protects me from their terrifying clutches. 

“No, they’ve never tried.” I lie. I make sure to keep eye contact with Vic’s cold blue ones and not fidget in my seat. She takes a steady breath in and leans back in her seat and lets out a breath I didn’t realize that she was holding.

“Okay…that’s good.”

I swallow and nod with agreement. “But they’ve have grown brave enough to speak to me.” As I talk I notice that Vic is drawing deeper and deeper within herself, I can see her thoughts flash in her eyes. I know how bad this sounds, like I’m possessed with darkness. Maybe, I am. 

“At first they were cautious and only muttered one word at me, Queen.”

At this I flinch back as Vic stands up so fast and hard she knocks over her chair. I jump as the wooden chair crashes with the ground. Vic rushes over to the small library of books sitting above her large potions table and she pulls out this one books as she quickly leaf’s through it. The sounds of hurried pages fills the room, along with the nervous pounding of my heart. What is she doing?

She stops, and I can she as she sets the book down on her potion’s table; holding it with a white-knuckle grip. As her shoulders are tense and hunched as she absorbers herself in her reading. Her eyes flicker across the page and her mouth moves as she silently reads to herself. What exactly is she reading? I bit my lip as I anxiously watch her, my one hand still holding my cup and the other gently scratching the table. I see as she closes her eyes and takes a deep sigh. I jump in the chair as she turns and motions her hand as she flings a poor innocent plant across the hutch. 

“Gods Damn you Helga!” The crashing of the pot resounds in the room and I can’t help but feel a little fear soak in at Vic’s behavior. No one. No one ever curses mother witch. Then Vic’s calm and stoic behavior breaking enough and it to be anger? It’s freaking terrifying. She turns her back to me, tense as ever as she takes in deep breaths as she tries to collect herself. I slowly stand my chair makes a noise as it moves back and I feel myself tense with the urge to run. I feel like I’m trapped in a pool with a great snake, any sudden movements could send her off.

“Vic?” I ask softly. I see as she pauses as if she just remembered that I was in the room. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes as she seems to center herself. “I-is…is everything okay?” She sighs and stands as she has the book and looks to me with regret and a sadness. I am afraid to ask her why she displays those emotions so openly to me, I have a feeling that I won’t like the answer.

“Oh, Biliquis. Please pardon my behavior it was…it was inappropriate.”

I blink at the sudden flip, “Uh…it’s okay.” I pause. “Do you want to talk about it?” Geeze, Wynne won’t believe me when she finds out that I comforted Vic. Vic sighs again and grabs the book as she walks over back to the table and she picks up her chair and sits with it on her lap. Her finger smashed in between the pages, marking it as she shuts it. 

“Sit down, Biliquis. There is something that I have been meaning to talk to you about.” I slowly sit down, and I have a feeling that something is about to change in my life. But why does it feel so ominous?Vic take a deep breath and looks back to me with a sympathy lanced with pain, but pain for who?

“Your mother and I were childhood friends when we grew up in the Protection Magic Coven.” What? Mom and Vic were battle magic prodigies? I now get a better understanding of Vic’s almost always controlled emotions and the cold calculating way that she thinks. But she’s talking to me about my mother. I didn’t even know that they know each other; let alone friends.

“Your mother was an expert in the art of the battle, she was so fluid and powerful, but she didn’t love it. She was powerful and good at all kinds of magic. It was annoying sometimes,” Vic scoffs, “But as the clan leader’s daughter, she was to be powerful and show control of it. However, she had more of an important role than the daughter of a clan’s leader. She was supposed to follow her grandmother’s footsteps as mother witch.” Wait…what? My mom..my mom was to be mother witch? I have the flashback of the light girl saying how my great great great whatever was the original head witch. Was everyone in my family head witch? Wait, she said supposed to be…what happened?

“She trained under her grandmother; when she wasn’t doing the coven’s bidding or hanging with our friends.” I see as Vic holds a sad small smile at the memories. “She was always getting us into trouble, but she seemed to get us out of it as much as she got us into it. Your great grandmother didn’t help by encouraging her wild flame that was your mother. She was quite the spit fire and that no one could tame. It was admirable. I knew that she was going to make a great mother of the clans someday.” Her wistful expression dissipates into a more bittersweet one. “But unfortunately, that never happened. Your mother met your father at a covens summiting at the winter solstice. Your grandmother couldn’t go, so your mother went in her steed. His name was Bordon and he was the very young leader of the Elemental Coven. He was…very charmed for your mother. Some would say that he fell in love with her at first sight. He courted her and against mine and your grandmother’s better judgement and she met with him. They were in love.” She pauses and looks far away but instead of a happy look that I expected from her friend being in love she was sad? Vic clears her throat as she breaks away from the memories, “But her responsibilities as the upcoming mother witch caused many arguments between your mom and her mother. I tried to be the level headed on for your mom and I argued that she should focus on being head witch she’s worked so hard for it…but she should also do what makes her happy. Your great grandmother agreed that she should have love in her life, that she could be mother witch while still having a relationship with your father. So, she joined with him in secret and they were happy with the hidden bond. Until one day when they were out in secret and they were attacked by unseen enemies.” Her voice is hard with anger that I see as she tightens her fists. My throat dry as my parent’s tale takes a dark turn. I know how the ending turns out but learning of how it ends? I still feel a sadness for the parents that I’ve never known.

“I was on look out for them when I heard the screams…I ran as fast as I could as I saw your mother fight with the bloody corpse of your father on the ground. Together we managed to defeat them but your mother was heartbroken. She became numb and your grandmother used your mom’s sadness to her advantage to finally control her wild card of a daughter to be the head witch, like she always dreamed. When…,” Vic looks to me with a tiny smile, “she found out she was pregnant with you , at the ceremony of becoming head witch.” I feel my breath catch in my voice. “It was during the reading of her destiny of becoming mother when we learned. Your grandmother was furious and demanded that she got rid of you. Your mother grew enraged and took that insult to heart. Your grandmother said if she wasn’t going to let you grow then she can’t raise you. She must follow her destiny. Your mother spat in your grandmother face and said that you Biliquis, was her new destiny.” I feel my eyes tear up with overwhelming emotions. My mother really loved me that much? She gave up being head witch for me? “She broke away from her family and clan; aside from your great grandmother. Because of her joining, Bordon’s clan accepted her with open arms and she became leader. I followed her out of my loyalty for your mother. Helga became mother as your great grandmother’s cousin. She was the closeted relation to show potential to take the spot. Everything seemed to be looking up until the night of your birth.” I felt my overwhelming love from my mother fade away as guilt and anger at myself take over. “There was a complication, your mother bled out and the healers couldn’t seem to fix the problem due to a different source of magic interfering.” Vic stops and looks at me forlornly.

I pause as a realization hit me like a lighting spell. It was me. I killed my mom. Oh gods, I really did kill her, didn’t I? I feel my heartbeat speed up and I am having trouble breathing. Why? Why did I kill my mom. Oh gods… I try to gasp for breath. Why can’t I breathe?

“Biliquis?”

Why? I blink, and I feel something warm streak down my cheeks. Maybe…I am evil. I killed my mom. Oh gods. I reach up to my throat, and something vagey sounding like a crashing of a broken dish sounds. Air! Why c-can’t I breathe?! I need air!

“Biliquis!?”

I look up to see the concerned looking Vic as she shakes my shoulders and looks me in the eyes. “You need to calm down. Just breathe with me okay? In.”Calm down? How can I when I-I let out a strangled inhale for oxygen. She takes a deep breath. “Out. Like that okay? With me now.” She takes deep breaths in and out and slowly until I am able to copy her as my breathing becomes easier to obtain.

“You okay?” 

I nod in numbness, and I realize that I started to cry. I wipe at my eyes with me sleeve and I see tear stains. Wow, I am a mess. I realize that I’ve been a rollercoaster of emotions today. I give a slight laugh at myself and Vic looks at me like I’m crazy. Maybe I am.

“You’re alright?” Vic asks again.

I nod, “Yeah, I’m good.” Vic pauses as she stares at me like she doesn’t quite believe me. I don’t blame her. “Please continue,” I encourage. Vic clears her throat.

“Very well since you are…more composed. Your mother died from the hard labor she took. But I’ve never seen her happier than when she was holding you in her arms. She made me promise her that I would always look after you, and I’ve kept my word. I knew that I would have to become leader to keep it. So, after the ceremony of your mother’s burning, I took place in the trails to become leader and won. I have done my best to watch over you and I will continue to do so.” I take a moment to take everything in as I think over everything.

“Why did it take you this long to tell me this?” Vic looks away and she seems almost…ashamed? 

“I did it to protect you.” I can see into the lie, and I can’t help but be angry. 

“How?” I ask with anger lanced in my voice.

Vic at least has the decency to show a little remorse before she hardens her gaze, “I couldn’t show favoritism towards you could I? That would only draw more attention to you.” I think of how coldly and how I’ve been treated by the other leaders and the coven. She just sat back while I took it all. 

“So the best way to protect me was to lie and hide things from me?!” I yell.

Vic straightens her posture and says coldly yet calmly, “I never lied and never hide things from you, Biliquis.”

“Oh yeah? Prove it then.” I see as her jaw tenses from my challenge. “What made you jump up and, in that book, made you…” I look at the poor plant broken remands on the far wall, “get unsettled?” Vic narrows her eyes at me and I squirm. Maybe I shouldn’t have mentioned that she lost it.

Vic strums her hand against the table, “Mother has a great notion that you are the one to take part in a foretold ceremony that it to happen at the blood moon eclipse on the winter solstice coming up this year.” Ceremony?

“You mean the Divine thing that Ria was talking about?” I can see Vic as she tightens her jaw in agitation towards the other leader for letting the information slip. 

“Yes,” she answers between gritted teeth. 

“May, I take a look?” I am burning with curiosity what it is. It caused the most unusual reaction from my leader; how bad could it be?

Vic pauses with an internal conflict and I have a feeling that she is going to say no “Yes.” And I guess I’ll have to sneak, wait, what? 

“Really?” I ask hopefully. Vic gives me a curt nod, “There is no harm in you reading it.” She sets the old book on the table and I see it is like my spell journal. The pages are handmade, the pages sewed in and they’re yellowed and crinkled. The writing by hand with the ink fading in and out: 

The future Prophecy is written to tell the tale of the one that will see the world’s shadows. Can hear the thoughts of the troubled and see the horrors plaguing the world. They are told to…the queen of…. will bring…. humans destroy…witches…. rule…. new era…will die…. peace…

I can’t read the rest as it is too faded. So, I skip to the small writing at the bottom of the old page.

**_PROPHECY OF THE DIVINE_ **

_ ONE WITH THE  EYES OF LIQUID METAL; ONE WITH THE BLOOD OF STRONG _

_ ONE WITH THE POWER OF MIND TO HELP; ONE WITH FREE WILL GONE _

_ ONE TO BE LOST; ONE TO BE UNSURE WHAT TO ACT ON _

_ ONE TO WIN, AT WHAT COST; ONE TO LOSE IT ALL _

_ ONE TO FIGHT THEIR SELF; ONE THAT FOLLOWS THE MOON’S CALL _

_ ONE TO FIND THOSE HIDDEN’; ONE TO BE A SLAVE OF THE VOICES OF OTHERS _

_ ONE TO BRING FREEDOM TO THE ONE THAT FLYS;ONE TO KILL THEIR SISTERS AND BROTHERS _

_ ONE TO FIND SOMEONE WITH ADVISE; ONE TO LEARN THE TRUTH OF THE LAND _

_ ONE TO  DESTROY THE ENEMIES OF OLD; ONE TO EXCEPT, THAT OF AN UNLIKELY HAND _

_ ONE TO BID THOSE SEVERED; ONE TO DIE TO FILL A PROMISE UNKEPT _

_ ONE TO UNCOVER SECRETS HIDDEN; ONE WHOSE CLOSE TO THEM WILL FINALLY ACCEPT _

_ ONE TO LEARN TRUTH FROM LIES; ONE TO  EMBRACE THEIR DEVORE _

_ THOSE TO BRING CHANGE; THOSE TIED FOREVER _

I look up to Vic from the old book. An unpromising feeling settles in my chest. 

“What does this mean?” Vic looks at me and moves the book slightly away from me, distancing myself and the Prophecy. 

“Don’t worry yourself about it.” Don’t worry? How can I not worry!? It’s gibberish and makes no sense!

“What do you mean, not to worry?!” I ask disbelieving.

Vic sighs, “I will talk about it with mother, she is convinced that you are the one in the text. She is already starting to convince others.” 

I pause, “You don’t think that I am the one that our ancestors foretold?”Vic looks at me, her eyes harden with her stubborn will power. 

“I promised your mother that I would protect you. I will not let Helga’s foolish desires put you in danger Biliquis.” Oh, she is only doing this because of a promise to my mom. But shouldn’t mother rule over that?

“How exactly are you going to stop them from thinking that it is me?”

Vic replies coldly, “I will convince them that since you display no real magical talent then you simply couldn’t be the one with the power to do this.” I feel my jaw drop. What. The. Hex. 

“What?” I whisper. 

Vic crosses her arms, “You haven’t passed any test. You failed to show any real casting or power throughout the years. Yes, you show potential but that’s all it is. Potential. So you will and cannot be the one to bring Peace against our enemies.”

“Enemies?” I ask out loud. Vic pauses realizing she might have said to much, she waves her hand as if batting away my question.

“Don’t worry. You will stay far away from this Prophecy. I will talk to the rest of the Coven leaders and get this settled. Most will agree with me about your lack of skill. Now I plan on making another pot before you leave would you like some?” I watch as Vic grab the kettle and relights the fire. I know what that was. It was the end of the conversation, she won’t let me bring it up and if I do she’ll just ignore it. But I just stay paused there, to shock and angry to move. How dare she.

I look back at Vic, my anger roaring like a great Panthrea. I cannot believe after everything that we shared with one another she would do this. She thinks that she can lock me up and deny me my chance to prove myself? Well she has another thing coming. I will prove to her and every other leader that I am a great witch. I look at the book, the Prophecy staring back at me. I will show everyone that I can do powerful magic, and then get someone else to play sacrifice for their ceremony. I look up as Vic is making another kettle of tea. I lean forward and rip out the page. I shove it into my pocket, the paper crinkled and making, hopefully, not to obvious of a bulge. I sit back as Vic comes over with another steaming pot, I just need to find some way to prove them wrong. Then I will be a true witch.

 


	3. Chapter 3 The Highclass Troubles

**Chapter 3 The Highclass Troubles**

**Zelda**

I take a deep relaxing breath and feel as it gently exit through my nose. My frustrations over the past few weeks leave me. A slight smile ghosts my lips as I continue to read the old book in my hands; a feeling of lightness graces me as I let go of my burdens just for this moment. The old wrinkly pages smooth under my hands. My legs are propped under me as I lean against the wooden bench; the light green dress sprawled out around me, as I scan the line upon line of the written word. The journey of the writer takes me away from my home as I am barley aware of my surroundings. The birds chirping, the sun shining, the warmth of it coating my skin, and the delightful scent of flowers surrounding me. I enjoy my stolen moments of peace.

I am glad that I managed to get away from the philosophers and escape to my family’s garden. The thirty acres just dedicated to flowers, hedges and the beauty and flauti of royalty. I tuck a piece of my long hair back behind my ear as I continue to flick my eyes on the words on the old parchment. This is my first time by my lonesome in over a month, I soak up the peacefulness of my loneliness. That is until I hear the light crunches of shoes on gravel and the loud laughter of a girl. I flick my gaze to the bush; their footsteps have stopped but not their conversation. I sigh; my peaceful moment is gone.

The girl giggles again, “Oh General Hayden.” I feel a slight distaste in my stomach as I hear the girl say my cousin’s name with a lovestruck voice. My cousin is known for his prowlness with the females of court, well any females really.

“Please Lady Lilith, you know I am not general yet,” the slight deep voice of my cousin flaunts.

“Oh please, I might as well call you General. Is that not what you are going to do?” I can picture as Lady Lilith twirling her hair around her finger as she dreamily looks at my cousin. I do not have personal issue with Lilith she just happens to lose her class as a male figure gives her any sort of attention. I try to return my attention to my book, but their voices are annoyingly distracting.

“Well yes, I do plan on following my father’s footsteps.” I hear as my cousin kisses her hand, “Now, if you’ll excuse me I must search for the princess.”

I can basically hear her pout as she goes, “I hate to see you go. Will I see you later?”

     My cousin gave his classical pretty boy smile as he goes, as he bows, “I will be counting the minutes until I will be blessed with your presence once again.” Lilith giggles as she fans herself with her hand as she watches him go with a dreamy smile as she gazes at his backside hungrily. How distasteful. The crunches get louder and I return to the book hoping that if he sees me busy; he’ll leave me alone. I get no such luck as he sits down at the other end of the bench.

“There you are cousin,” his deep voice states as he leans back to get comfortable. I take a deep breath, through my nose and glance up from my book to Hayden. He is wearing his dark brown riding breeches, a nice black shirt and a small sword strapped to his side, ever the knight. His steel grey eyes much like mine pierce me as he smiles at me with his cocky grin.

“What do you want Hayden?” I ask; annoyance evident in my tone.

He lifts one of his dark brows at me as he cocks his head to the side, “Are you not happy to see your favorite cousin?”

I give him a blank look, “You are my only cousin.”

 He put his hand over his heart and dramatically clutches at it, “You wound me so. To think I’ve done all this looking to find you. So, I may give you the gift of my presence. Just for you to act so rudely in return.”

 I give a slight eye roll, “Don’t be so dramatic. What is the real reason why you have come to bother me?” Hayden face goes from the usual playfulness to sobriety, as he is when he is practicing battle with his father. This peaks my interest but not with positive feelings. As my cousin is only serious in the most dire of situations.

 “The king and queen have called for your attendance in the great hall, immediately.” My annoyance of his interruption of my afternoon gets ripped away, and over shadowed by slight dread and mostly curiosity. Why would mother and father call for me? There is nothing of importance going on. Nothing or no one to used me as an example to. I think through today and the upcoming weeks. It’s the beginning of summer, so plenty of food unlike the winter months. Could there now be trouble with other kingdoms brewing? Or is it something else?

“Do you know why they have called for me?” I question him.

 Hayden shrugs, “Your mother was the one to give me these orders. You know that it’s wise to not ask questions to our great queen.” Yes, my mother can be quite chilling when she is questioned, and it is better to do as told.

“I see.” So much for the escaped afternoon. I gently shut my book shut and stand and straighten out my dress. I am debating if I should change from my morning attire. Nothing is wrong with my gown and I did not ruin and get anything on it. I also did not run into my parents; so they don’t know what I’m wearing, but perhaps I should clean up? Afterall appearance is connect to power in the court, and with being my parents’ child I must keep up appearances, for not only them but myself.

 As if reading my mind my cousin goes, “Would you like to freshen up before this meeting?”

I sigh, “I guess I’ll have to stop at my room then.” I turn to make my way back but before I can go, I feel a hand on my arm and I look up to Hayden inquiringly.

     “We can take the long way,” He smiles cheekily at me, “After all, they do not know that I had trouble finding you.” I smile at his offer to prolong the inevitable discussion with my parents. He offers his arm, “Highness?”

I take it as we journey the long way through the gardens towards my room, on the other side of the stone castle. We walk in a comfortable silence as our shoes make light crunches on the gravel and the birds and bees flying and buzzing around us. The flowers all out in full bloom gracing our noses with their pleasant aromas.

“So, have you decided on a suitor yet?” Hayden asks breaking the passive silence. I frown as the images of the different princes bombard my head, Prince Leo; a conversationalist but unappealing. Covered with dirt and clothing rip, hair messy and unkempt. Not to mention unfocused, as I could barely keep up with his talk and change of subject. Prince Josh; comes from a wealthy kingdom but small of stature and ego the size of his wealth. Prince Robert; intelligent but fiddles with his glasses and clumsy and barley a fine conversationalist. He kept mumbling and squeaked whenever I neared him. Prince George; the taller and bulker of the Princes but table manners are terrible and smells like he’s been in a rotting corpse with no real smarts in his thick head. I sigh as the list continues. Many Princes have been offering their hands in marriage and yet none have sparked any interest to me. Mother and Father have been pushing me to find a husband, but I fail to understand the necessity of it. After all, I am only eighteen and I have many years until the time for me to be ruler; their constant inciting has been driving me up a wall.

“No, I have not. Have you?” I bite him back. He raises a brow at my tone, and I raise one back in challenge.

 “Well I haven’t had many princes ask me for their hand so no.” I roll my eyes as I lightly slap him.

 “Don’t speak of such a thing. What if someone heard you?” I tease, “Would you really want those kinds of talk about you?” I slightly frown of how the other ladies, lords and other royalty would ask me about my cousin laying with a man. Honestly, I won’t care if it was true or not, but such liberty is frowned upon people of our stature. I would worry for Hayden’s father thoughts and actions towards his son. I clear my throat, to help clear my thoughts, “Besides that, is not what I meant, and you know it.”

Hayden chuckles, “Yes I know. Besides you would be quite jealous as if I was getting more attention from them than you. After all I can understand as I am the more dashing out of us two.”

I lightly swat at him playfully as I narrow my eyes, “And more with an ego as large as his horse’s rear.”

Hayden raises a brow, “I’m sure my horse Nuada would take that as a compliment.”

I can’t help but give a small shake of my head at my cousin. “You’re incorrigible.”  Hayden gives me his side mouth grin and winks.

“That’s why I’m your favorite.”

 He is quite cocky, arrogant, and annoying, but he is also my closest friend. He’s loyal, protective, and smart as a whip. I am glad that I have him in my life. I honestly don’t know what I would do without him. As we have always been together. I only a few months older than him, have grown up together. We were the only children in the castle. As we grew our time together was becoming less and to keep company Hayden had the knights, I had the servants (who only talked to me out of obligation) and our grandmother. We were not always close as we had different interest and responsibilities. I am glad to say now as we get nearer to our destinies; we are close. It is important for a future Queen to have a general that she can trust. However, for me personally deep down, it is nice to have a friendly face when I will be surrounded by the rats and snakes of the political world.

I pause from my thoughts as I ask, “You and Lady Lilith seem to be getting along,” I dig. He snorts as he shakes his head and I look at him expectantly.

     He stops and lets out a low chuckle, “Lady Lilith only want to use me for my sword and future status nothing more. She and I will be going nowhere.” His sword? What could she possibly want with his sword? I’m sure there are ones just as nice that her father owns. Besides I can hardly see Lady Lilith pick up a stick on the ground than the tool of the knight.

My cousin laughs as I am sure that my confusion rides on my face. “You haven’t figured it out? Oh, deer cousin you quite are the classical ‘pure’ princess, aren’t you?” He steps closer and whispers, “The sword she requires is not strapped to my breeches but rather what’s in my breeches.”

The sword that’s in his…oh. I feel my cheeks flare up with embarrassment and slight discuss as the realization hits me. He laughs at my face as it heats up more and he pokes my side teasingly.

 “You quite are the sheep, aren’t you?” I step out of his pokes and I glare at him, my ear tips still burning.

“Must you talk with such…vulgar?” Hayden throws his head back and laughs as I cross my arms with a huff. Embarrassment coloring my cheeks.

 He chuckles as he says, “You think that was vulgar?” He puts his arm over my shoulders, “Oh my dear, sweet, pure, cousin. You should be around the men when we spar and talk about our conquests with a good pint of beer.” He pokes me in the cheek with his other finger, “Then you would be red as wine with embarrassment with such vulgar coming from the men’s lips.” I shove him off with as much elegance that I could, in mind of servants and others could be watching.

I dust off my dress as if wiping away Hayden’s talk. “Must you be so open with me at times?”

He smirks, “Why of course I must. You have no friends to talk about…well anything with.” I glare at him. That comment actually stung a little.

 I straighten, “That is not true I have princess Everett as a companion, and my ladies in waiting.”

 Hayden rolls eyes as he puts his hands in his pockets and we continue our way, “I mean those in this kingdom and those who are not ordered to spend time with you.”

 I huff as a sadness takes over me with the reality of the statement, “Well, I did have grandmother before this spring to keep me company.” I can’t help as a small ball of grief lodges in my throat and I think about her.

She was queen and ruler, before my father took over along with my mother. She ruled peacefully and wisely; trying to make the best out of those that threaten us and our people. She was also the one to help me push my parents back on my future betrothal. She argued that I should be able to pick; not be sold away like any common cow at the market. Her graying raven hair up in the bun along with the families stunning silver eyes as she walked with elegance and power and everyone seemed to surround her with respect and kindness. She was intelligence and cunning, with a great sense of warmth to make even those politicians with cold hearts melt.

I aspire to be a great queen like her. She wasn’t just a role model that I aspired to be but a loving companion to teach me lessons and things that I have come to learn, such as the joys of flowers and reading. She has also taught me the game of chess that we would play for hours while drinking tea. Oh, how I miss her. I clear my throat as I break away from my thoughts of her. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I see a concern and sympathy in Hayden’s eyes.

“I did not have the relationship that you two had but I know that she meant a lot to you and I apologize if I was being to crass.” I shake my head at him.

“You weren’t it’s just…her memory still saddens me at times as I miss her dearly.” Hayden nods and we start to walk towards the door to the castle. As much as I would deny it, Hayden is the closest thing that I would call to a close friend as he is now my only true companion in this huge lonely castle. Ever the gentleman, he opens the door for me as we near the entrance and slams it as I was about to go through. I jump back and blink in surprise.

 I relax my face as I look at him with an irate look, “Must you?” He gives me a cheeky smirk as he winks. I narrow my eyes at him and open the heavy door myself. I walk pass him without a glance and I hear as he hurries to check up. He bumps my hip in silent apology and I somewhat hate that I accept it. We entered one of the smaller halls in the huge cold, stone building that is our home. The hallway alone is fifty feet long with windows along the side bringing light from the outside world. The ceiling thirty feet high with burning chandeliers hanging from it. Forgotten paints and pictures hanging along the halls, with many doors leading to rooms that we don’t even use or the servant quarters. Truth be known even I do not know what and where all the rooms consist of. The echoing of our footstep can be heard and sooner than I would like we have reached the door to my room. I glance to see the usual guards at my entrance. I sigh, never a moment to myself.

I turn to Hayden, “Thank you for escorting me. I shall change and be down in a moment.” Hayden nods as I let go of his arm and go to step inside.

 “Zelda.” I turn as I have the wooden door halfway open looking at him expectantly, he falters before he says, “Make sure you wear something nice.” I furrow my brows in confusion. Why would I need to? I am only being called by my parents…right? I think if I know anyone is supposed to be coming to the castle and I draw up a blank. As I go to ask him what he means, Hayden has already turned and is walking his way down the hall. Should I call for him? Never mind, I shake my head, I must be getting ready. As I step into my room, I am met with the usual scene. My huge bed against the far wall that it basically all windows. The bed in on a dark oak frame with the back carving of a tree with ancient symbols that has lost their meaning and understanding through time. My far wall has a stone fireplace in the middle, two giant bookcases almost as tall as the thirty feet ceiling; stuffed with books.

Hayden calls me a book hoarder, he has failed to understand that he has the sword and I have my books. As the general’s son he gets more liberties than I do. He gets educated with studies the same as me but were I must learn the politics and delicacy of becoming ruler and being a princess; he learns swordsmanship and the art of battle. As we grow he gets to go on patrols and leave as I watch his departure from my window; caged in with my responsibilities he will never truly understand. My freedom from here is locked within these pages. I sigh as I look down at the animal rugs that cover the cold floor, and I turn to go to my closet to change when I am met with a peculiar sight.

My three ladies in waiting sitting on my lounge chair and couch in the little sitting area that I have in my massive space in my room. Bella is sitting on the leather couch with her legs crossed in front of her as she sews a dress. She hums a quiet melody as she listens to the other to talk. Her long brown hair is up in a bun with a few strands by her face casting down it. She is the shortest of my maidens, coming to stand just at my shoulders. She is the most motherly-like and has a body that is slightly plump but a bust that I am envious of. Her singing is quite good, and her humming is no different.

Ruby is reading a book from my personal library; legs unladylike over the arm of the chair with her back on the other arm. She answers one-worded as the others talk. Her dirty blonde hair up in a braided bun and has a lone wavy strand of hair that she constantly blows away from her face. She is the only maiden that wears glasses as she was not gifted with the best sight. Her lack of sight makes up with her vast knowledge and her love of books that we share. She is slightly taller than my five seven frame by an inch or two. Ruby is shyer than the other two, and always wears a gentle smile.

While the last one, Trix is eating a biscuit from my afternoon tea, that is usually served. Trix sits criss crossed on the other loveseat, not caring at how the bottom of her dress is open; practically exposing her undergarments. Trix is my most…spontaneous chamber maiden. As I am unsure how she got the job, her personality is quite the spit-fire. Which is unusual from other chamber maidens; from my mother’s and other princesses from what I’ve gathered. As an inside joke to myself I say it’s her copper hair that gives her the attitude. Her hair is the shortest out of the three as it is short; ending around her ears in jagged edges. Trix has has a strange way about her, she seems to know more about things than I do and knows exactly what to say. Trix talks and throws Bella, and Ruby verbal jabs and the other two will roll their eyes or crinkle them as they giggle. They have failed to see me yet and I take in surprise as I see at how at ease they are with one another when I am not present.

 I envy their relationship. The easiness of it and the comfortable companionship. Maybe I could be like that with them? I do not treat them badly, but with more respect than a I know average chamber ladies get or what my mother thinks deserves. My status will prevent us from truly being friends. I internally sigh at the constructions that my position plays.

“All that I am saying is if handsome princes where offering themselves to me, I won’t be so picky. I mean did you see Prince George?” I watch in amusement as Trix fans herself with her hand, “What a fine specimen! All those muscles and delectable pecs.” Ruby and Bella share a look; as they playfully roll their eyes at their third member.

Ruby looks up from her book, “I mean Princess Zelda did say that he smelled quite rank. Would you want to deal with laying next to that?”

Trix waves the hand with the biscuit to the side to show she didn’t care and she takes a hearty bite before she says, “It won’t matter what he would smell like,” She grins mouth full, “Well not at least when he’s going down on my cu-“ With wide eyes at my maiden’s future vulgar; I decide to make myself known. I clear my throat. They whirl their heads to me at neck breaking speed and I have to control my face as Trix ends up tumbling onto the ground. I stand still as they all fumble to get up. Once they stand up they all look at me with wide eyes, and I can’t help but stare back.

 “P-princess we weren’t expecting you back until after the meeting with the other majesties,” Bella stuttered out.

 “Y-yes,” Ruby bows as she grabs the sides of her dress, book forgotten on the love seat. Trix is unusually quiet as she stares at me with owl-like eyes and her face pale. The half-eaten sweet as good as gone in her hand as she stands looking at me. I have to use some control to not give away my mood as I keep a stoic slightly disapproving face. They freeze like a rabbit when it is in the sight of a predator.

I make my way over to them and brush past them and carefully pick up the book as if to not lose Ruby’s place as I say, “I was not expecting this as I walked back into my chambers.” I look up their frightened faces with a raised brow, barely able to keep my façade as Trix pales even more as she trying to hide her stolen good. I hand the book to Ruby, “This is an excellent choice for a read, I quite liked it you’ll have to tell me what you think when you finish. When you’re done you can select another.” Ruby gently takes the book out of my hands while she looks at me with large eyes.

 I turn to the dress that Bella was working on and I realized that it is something that I haven’t seen before. I pick it up, it is a light blue, with a light silver shiny material in the middle and sleeves. The Kingdom’s crest is cleverly stitched on the back; that of a white diamond. I look at Bella with my stony appearance broken as I am amazed, “Did you make this?”

     Bella nods, “Yes milady. I made is from leftover material from the designer when he allows me to buy them from him.” I can hear the hidden message, when I can afford to and it saddens me that my servant uses her savings that she works so hard for, for scraps. I look at the dress in my hands, if she can make this from scraps imagen what she could do with a whole length of fabric.

“I must take this from you servant lady Bella.” Bella pales and I see Ruby shoot Bella a pity glance and Trix sends me a slightly angry one before gauging Bella’s reaction. Bella tips her head and her brown bangs fall in front of her face.

“I understand,” she says in a quiet voice. I feel slightly bad for making her think I’m taking it for no reason, so I set it down with great care and walk over to my jewelry box and randomly select a trinket. A small gold bracelet comes out and I smile before I fix myself. I turn and approach her. I stop in front of her and I have to look down at her. I am met with her panic, and slight fear and remorse in her grey eyes.

     “Yes, I do not appreciate you working on personal dresses when you are supposed to work for me so here.” I hold out the chain and Bella confusingly takes it. I straighten myself, “That is for payment. As the dress is nothing that I have seen before and I would be foolish if it escaped my grasp. That should be more than enough to cover the amount that you paid for the material, if not let me know and I will compensate for it.” The three blink slowly as my words are comprehended.

 “Y-you…you’re buying my dress?” Bella as disbelievingly. I pick up the dress and feel the soft material. Did she mean to make this for another or herself?

“If you had plans to sell this dress to another that is fine. You may keep the bracelet as a down payment for your next one. I must simply have one as your very talented.” I look over still cold and I see was Bella blushes at the compliment.

 “But your highness!” She shoots her hand out with the bracelet as if it’s cursed, “I cannot take this. Please except the dress as a gift. It would be an honor.” I look at the charm down my nose, and I notice Bella hand slightly falters in unsureness.

 “You said that you paid for the material correct? Well I am surely just paying for what you spent to make it. I would rather not hear another word about this and it would seem rude to take back payment from your princess now would it?” I raise my chin as I ask her, power flowing around me. I feel slightly bad for backing her into a political corner as we both know now she cannot refuse me.

 She curtseys deeply, “Thank you your majesty. I appreciate your generosity greatly.” I clear my throat uncomfortably at the display, I never liked people bowing before it has always felt wrong. “Yes, you may stand up now.” I give her a small smile, “I don’t mind if you work on them in here as there is plenty of space and you will not be bothered.” That way if mother or someone working for her witnessing her sewing, I can defend her that I ordered her to fix my dress. I look at my closet, “You may even take a few of my old gowns and use them if you wish.” Bella eyes widen at my offer and I break for a second to give a soft smile.

I fix my face as I turn to Trix. I notice with sly amusement as she has a few crumbs from the biscuit that she was eating on her dress. I think I might tease her. A pang of giddiness hits me at the thought, I haven’t had this much fun in a long time. I elegantly sit down in the loveseat and lean forward to take a treat. As I sit back comfortably I turn my neutral gaze on her. Trix is always the more outspoken and I have let her get away with more than I should, but I can’t help but admire her outgoing personality.

“Trix.” She stiffens like a child about to be chastise. “Did the chief make the biscuits well today?” Trix raises a brow at my comment, before she fixes herself; with a helpful elbow from Ruby. She grabs the sides of her dress and bows deeply, biscuit still in hand.

“He did a superb job; your majesty.” I tilt my head to the side and narrow at my eyes at her mocking. Bella and Ruby pale slightly for her. I slowly set down my treat on an antique dish as I lean back, and I try my best to intimidate Trix with my causal grace and power that comes with being a royal.

 “As he always does. Now I couldn’t help but overhear earlier that you were quite fetched with Prince George?” Trix slight confidence fades as her eyes widen just momentarily, I hide my smirk as I lean to get another bite from the treat. Checkmate.

Trix swallows, “I was just discussing how I admire him, and thought he was the candidate that I thought you should go for.”

I tilt my head as if thinking about her statement. With a light sigh I stand placing the snack once again back on the table and pick up my newly acquired dress, as I go stand in front of my full-length mirror. I put the dress in front of myself to imagen how I’d appear in it.

“I thought that you were saying how you would want him for yourself, Trix.” I pretend to admire my dress, as I wait for her reply as I gaze at her reflection in the mirror.

I catch her slight eyeroll, “No of course not princess. He is obviously askin for your hand; not mind.” I hum in response.

“Of course, you would go for him,” I ignore her deny as we both know the truth. “He admires his muscles as much as you admire your ego.” I look in the mirror to witness as the three maidens all again whip their heads towards me and I momentary wonder if they hurt themselves from moving their neck that fast. However, I get a mixture of reactions. Ruby snorts before she purses her lips in to quiet herself, Bella bursts out in laughter before she slaps her hands to her mouth to physically keep it in, Trix sputters out a response that is inaudible as she turns red. Ruby and Bella watch Trix be uncharacteristically turn speechless with not-so hidden smiles; as I stand there basking in pride at my quick wit. Trix turns a concerning shade of red, and I am slightly unsure if it’s from embarrassment, anger or surprise. Perhaps I should apologize?

A knock sounds at the door and we all stop as the one guard pokes his head in, “Princess?” I correct my stance and Ruby and Bella sober up as they still wear slight smiles. Trix looks at me with a small narrowing of her eyes as she crosses her arms over her chest, face still red.

“Yes?” I ask. He clears his throat and glances at my three ladies with slight curiosity. I wonder if he heard or conversation. A tiny spark of fear for them hits me and a protective flare fires inside. “Guard Trevor. Is there a reason that you have disturb me and my ladies?” He immediately flicks his attention back to me.

“Sorry princess. I was told to tell you from your cousin to hurry as he is sure your parents are becoming…impatience.” I sigh and nod to him. Fun is over.

“Thank you. I will be out momentarily.” Travis gently shuts the door and I let out a sigh. How unbecoming of me, I am supposed to be getting ready for a meeting with the King and Queen. Not conversing with my maidens. Even if it was one of the most fun conversations that I have had in awhile. I look down at the dress in my hands as I think.

“Are you alright princess?” Bella asks kindly. I glance at her before I continue to look down at the beautiful dress in my hands. Perhaps I can wear this? I clear my throat and I look up again, the fun-loving princess gone. Replaced with the stoic, proper royal that everyone sees.

“I am fine, Bella. I appreciate you asking. Now, if you won’t mind I must get ready for a gathering with the King and Queen. I walk over behind the wooden dressing screens. I change out of my morning dress and put on Bella’s. I am amazed at the lightness and comfort of it. I walk out and the three haven’t moved as I look in the mirror. My hair is down in raven black waves with the sides braided and into a small bun in the back, Ruby’s earlier work. I look at the dresses color makes my silver eyes pop. The blue dress also makes my tan skin darker, and it hangs off my frame nicely and is not super frilly. It projects a simple elegance.

“You’re going to wear my dress to the meeting with your parents?” Bella asks. I turn to look at her.

“Is that a problem?” We both know that I am not asking to get her approval.

She shakes her head, “Not at all.” She pauses, “May, I make a suggestion?” I raise a brow in question. Instead of answering I watch as she walks over to my box laying on the vanity and selects a silver necklace that ends with a small golden diamond. She comes behind me, “Can I?”

I lift my hair up and she puts it on me and turns me and flattens my dress as she looks the outfit over. She grabs my hands gently. “Perfect. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you look perfect like a princess.” Trix rolls her eyes and I give Bella a slight smile. “Now, don’t worry. I’m sure you will be fine, after all there is no important people coming and you are always strong mistress Zelda.”

She takes a step back, “I am not sure what has gotten you to be so lively today but it was nice to see that same spark that you had whenever you where with your grandmother when you were younger.”

I feel my heart warm at her words with a bitter sweetness. These three have seen me cry silently after event and talks from my parents and me locking myself in here for weeks after my grandmother’s funeral. I look at them and I squeeze Bella’s hands, “I appreciate you.” I look over to Ruby and Trix and let go and hold my hand out towards them. Without hesitation Ruby steps forward and takes it, “I appreciate all of you.” Ruby gives a soft smile. I know it is unproper for me to thank them as I am the princess and they are servants, but I cannot seem to care in this moment.

“Of course, princess it’s our pleasure,” Ruby responds. She glances over, and I see Trix looking at me with a bored expression. Ruby kicks Trix and Trix squawks.

“What? I’m not gonna admit to the princess my undying loyalty towards her,” she looks at me with a smirk, “she’s my competition for Prince George, after all. I mean it is in my ego to steal a prince from a princess.”

We three blink and I feel a laughter bubble up and I let go of Bella’s hand to quiet my giggles. Trix’s smirk turns into a meaningful smile. I hold my hand out to her and she looks at it hesitantly. Trix has never been big on contact and I wonder if something has ever happened that made her hesitate with it? She takes my hand as if I was made of glass. I feel a tiny pressure in my head and I inwardly groan at the incoming headache. Trix makes the motion to pull back but I tighten my grip.

“Thank you Trix. You always know what to say to put me in a brighter mood,” and Trix looks at me in my eyes. Her blue ones gaze at me in awkwardness and I can’t help but wanting to tease her one finale time before I leave for my parents. I squeeze her hand in a playful threat, “However, you are no match for me because my crown is bigger than your ego. So, go after Prince George if you dare.” I smile in hopes to let her know I was teasing.

Trix let’s go of my hand and pulls away as she scoffs, “You wish princess. Challenge accepted.” I smile as I hear Ruby and Bella trade small chuckles.

“Alrighty your majesty. You should be off before you make your parents mad with the waitin. You can have your newfound hobby of tradin insults with Lady Trix when you come back,” Bella says as she gently nudges me towards the door. I allow her to do so as I recognize the truth in her words. As I start to walk on my own Bella stops pushing and I grab the door handle.

“Zelda.” I turn to Trix with surprise at the informality. Ruby sucks in a quite breath and Bella stares in horror at Trix. If I were my mother, she would’ve been thrown out of the castle with bleeding whip marks down her back already. I raise a brow as I know I need to correct this before it happens again before someone else hears her call me such. Maybe, my sudden playful nature with them has made me to lenient with proper protocol? Maybe, I gave the wrong idea? I don’t mind but others will. I must stop for their protection.

I glare at Trix with one of disapproval to remind her that she is my subordinated. Trix pauses and I can see that she wants to argue but instead Trix clears her throat, “Sorry. Princess Zelda.” I nod in approval at the correction and lower my chin in praise for her correction. Trix licks her lips in uncharacteristic moment of nervousness. What could she want to say that would make her nervous? “You can do this. You don’t need to fear the fox anymore, for you are stronger than she. Also,” Trix swallows, “don’t be to angry at the second branch over.” I lift my brows in surprise and puzzlement. What in heaven's name is she talking about? Is this a joke? I do not understand. I second guess the fact that it’s a joke as Ruby and Bella look at Trix with the same bewildered expressions.

“Chamber maid Trix what-” I ask. The door is knocked and a guard pops in interrupting me.

“Princess you are needed now,” his voice gruff and deep with no room for further discussion. He turns around without pause and starts to walk away expecting me to follow. I take a moment to look at Trix concerningly and I take my leave.

….

I follow the knight into the great hall. His armor clanking and silver cape flapping behind him as he walks. The hall is nearly eighty feet wide with the ceiling the same height up. The room however is built much like a church, well the few that I’ve been to. The sides with huge colorful windows with a curved ceiling. Everything made of stone. The sides with huge stone columns holding the ceiling up; which has eight chandeliers, bringing more light to the room. We’re the altar would be is a set of three steps with two huge thrones on top. To hold those that deserve to be worship from their people. My stomach turns at the thought. Shouldn’t it be the opposite? The ruler worships her people. To show and commit to them to prove that you deserve to rule? To listen to them and do your best to make their lives better?

As I walk closer, my footsteps echoing in the almost empty room. I think it’s slightly ridiculous that we are using this room out of the hundreds to have this meeting. There is no mass to talk to, no other important leaders. No, this is a power move towards me. I see the usual guards set up in their armor around the room, covering the escapes with their intimidating weapons.

My eyes land on two people that I am only mildly surprise to see. My uncle and Hayden. They stand off to the side of the throne to show their support. My cousin is looking outwards with his soldier face. How I hate it. Where’s my joyful cousin? But I also understand the need for a mask, as I am wearing mine. My face in neutral as with a slight aura of confidence and my own power that is unwilling to bend to the more powerful people that have called for me. Hayden has also cleaned up; clean black breeches with his armor top on. A fresh clean sword strap to his side. He is dressed for a formal meeting…but why?

I finally reach several feet from the steps, and from my parents. I grab the sides of my dress and take a well-placed curtsy. I stand not too far away to seem uninterested from what they have to say, but not too close to be seeking their approval. I am trying to stand on my own. I feel my legs start to shake and I thank that Bella made this long enough to cover them. The curtsy is low enough to show respect but not low enough to show submission; not high enough to get reprimanded for it.

“Daughter,” the deep voice of the king echoes through the great hall. I slowly stand from my bow letting go of the sides of my dress as it falls back into place. I look up to my father and mother. They both are sitting in their dark thrones, wearing complimenting outfits and crowns showing to all their power and commitment with one another. My father wearing his war plate and black trousers with strong leather boots. His hair cut short on the sides and longer up top with the bright silver crown contradicting his raven black hair. My mother wearing a silver and black dress, auburn hair braided back to show her strong face and make the crown on her head more perceptible.

My father might be strategic and commanding, but my mother is cunning and sly. It is my mother’s nature that I must be aware of. My father is the giant wolf that everyone sees and pays attention to with fear, but most fail to look above and see the real danger; the sharp talons of my mother.

 “You have called for me,” I state as I straighten my spine and hold my chin up refusing to appear weak in any way.

“I hope we weren’t disturbing your afternoon in the gardens?” My mother questions as her jade eyes scan over me, sniffing out any weakness or secrets that I have hidden. I knew that she must have had someone following me, the scholars were awfully easy to escape from today. I wonder if she had anything to do with that.

“No, you are never a bother my Queen.” I say as I carefully bow my head, enough to show respect, but not enough to cut my pride. It’s always politics and games with my parents. Oh, how I crave for my grandmother she knew how to play their games so well, yet still be the loving family that I needed. I look back up to see my mother’s pursed lips and slightly narrow eyes as she sees my turn.

“Zelda.” I turn my head towards my father; like him I too have raven black hair and steel eyes that run in his bloodline. He sits up as he leans forward on his throne.

“Do you know why we called for you?” I debate trying to think of a trick or hidden meaning to the question. No, I have done nothing wrong as of late. I have a sickening feeling that we are about to have the same conversation that we always seem to bring up. The one chain on me that I rather ignore.

 “I cannot say that I do,” I reply. He hums lowly as he sits back, laying his hands on the end of the arms as he rests in the great chair.

 “Tell me. Why do you think you are here then?” I fight the urge to narrow my eyes at him as he toys with me. I look at my mother, she is also studying me with a tilted head waiting for my answer. I know I shouldn’t, but I shoot a glance towards Hayden as he stands by his father. Hayden ignore my eyes as he stares straight ahead but not at me. My eyes tic as I want to narrow them at him in suspicious confusion. What is he hiding? Does he know something that I do not?

My attention goes back up to the power players, “Are we at war?” My mother’s eyes show slight approval; as my father nods.

He strokes his well-trimmed beard as he goes, “Not yet, but one is coming.” I rank my brain trying to think of the neighboring kingdoms that might hold such a threat. Everyone around us is allies or peaceful trading kingdoms. Those who held such opposition towards us my father and uncle already conquered. My kingdom; Malvolandi, I can proudly say is the biggest one in all the lands. Who would go against us? Do the people have a mutiny? No, surely my mother’s spies would have sent word. Whispers in the castle would’ve reach my ears by now.

“Who is the threat?” I ask. My father stands as he walks down the steps, his footsteps heavy with power and underlying danger.

“Not who my dear princess, but what,” another voice speaks. I turn to my uncle, he is the spitting image of my father but slightly thinner and a nasty scar running up his arm to the side of his neck. His hair is cropped close to his scalp and his beard is grayer than my father’s.

“What do you mean general?” I ask.

The general looks towards my father, who I see nods as his thunderous voice booms, “You may speak freely General, Tartan. Any word in this room shall not leave anyone’s mouth or death by beheading will fall upon them.” I hear as a few guards swallow as his threat remains true, even to me.

“Witches,” he says. The word echoes around the room, bring everyone on high alert with fear. My mind flashes back to the first time that I ever saw a witch…

Flashback

I sit next to my mother and grandmother and I wait nervously. I crowd is loud with murmurs and the heat of the day and crowd brings an already frustration and irritated presences to the day, the hunger for bloodlust of the feared prisoner brings the already annoyed and wild mob to be like snapping dogs for their next meal.

 I look to the stage and find my cousin standing with the guards along the edge. He has my pity for wearing the full guard armor in this heat and being so close to where she will be.  My heart is pounding with fear and anxiety, and I want to reach out and grab my grandmother’s hand. As I know that she will comfort me; but I don’t dare. I have to show my future people that I am not afraid of the monsters, plus my mother will not approve. I swallow as I play with my dress in hopes to calm myself. My mother looks at me from the side of her eye and I freeze my fiddling hoping she missed it.

 She curls her lip as she sneers, “Must you move so much Griselda? You are a princess sit still and act like it.” I feel my lower lip wobble, but I do as she asks, and I sit painfully straight and place my hands folded neatly in my lap.

“By the god, Medea. Must you be so harsh? She is only a child,” my grandmother defends me, and I can’t help by feel a slight comfort from it.

Mother rolls her eyes, “A child yes, but still a princess.”

Grandmother humps as she turns her steel eyes towards her, “A princess she might be, but she is only ten summers, Medea. I still don’t agree with you and Faolan bringing her out here to witness this.” She looks down to the stage where Hayden is standing disapprovingly, “Along with Tartan and his boy.” Mother sighs as she looks out to the crowd and down to the platform that Father and Uncle are at with the guard and executioner.

 “She needs to see this Thelma. If you would rather not, I can have someone escort you back to the castle.” I hear as grandmother breathes deeply through her pointy nose at mother’s lightly covered insult.

Grandmother grumbles under her breath, “Good thing you're pretty because your manners are atrocious.” I stifle a giggle and grandmother throws me a sly wink as she catches the amusement in my eyes. We turn our heads as the crowd starts to holler and young ones scream. I clench my dress in almost a painful grip as the jailers, and fellow guards bring out the prisoner. A witch.

 They are legend to have demonic power and torture people for fun. They can turn you into beasts that are said to be so dark that it’ll damn you to hell for all of eternity. My ancestors fought in the Great Witch War have told the tales of fighting these witches; those at first look seem human but their power shows they’re anything but. After the war; humans have separated themselves from witches and my grandmother’s great grandfather declared a bounty and started a silent war with the few witches that survived. It managed to get most of them casted out of our lands, but the witches are vengeful and still attack us to this day. This is the first witch to be captured in almost a decade.

I watch with my little heart pounding against my chest and my hands clammy as I hear the knights yell at the crowd to move. A few of them have to threaten the people with their swords as they try to get to the witch, like rabid dogs to a cornered rabbit. A brave or foolish man bashes at a knight, only to be whacked back onto the hard ground by a fist to face. I can’t help but flinch as the man’s face turns bloody.

“You will have to get used to bloodshed, Zelda. As much as it gruesome and distasteful among us proper ladies, the crown comes with bloodshed and you might soon have to help your husband in battles and be there during the more important executions or punishments,” my mother informs me. I look up to her horrified at the thought of being covered on blood and causing someone pain, if my husband is going to be anything like that, my nose wrinkles at the thought, then I don’t want one.

My attention goes back to the captive as the guards pulling the witch onto stage by the thick chains. They clank and clang together as she stumbles onto the stage. She is wearing ripped up pants, a shredded tattered shirt with no shoes. The face is covered with a bag, skin pale and bony thin. It trashes against the chain like a wild horse. The crowd hollers and boos as they drag the witch up to the posts. They lock her hands into the two polls, so she is stretched out. I look nervously to my cousin’s as he stares at the witch with rapid curiosity.

 I can feel sweat bore across my brow and I start to feel my heart to pick up like the drums of war. Are the stories true? Is this the creature of nightmares? The one guard rips the sack off her head. My eyes open wide as the witch snaps her jaw at the guard and he jumps back. In anger he furrows his brows and slaps the witch with a resounding smack, the crowd roars with approval. I watch with wide eyes as the witch cackles and spits out a gross wad of blood.

 “Is that all you got?!” The witch snarls from the posts she turns her head to look at them with a painful angle, “I’ve dealt with roaches that had a harder hit than that.” The guard sneers and goes to step for another blow, but my uncle grabs him on the shoulder and I am too far away to hear what he says.

The witch turns her head to look at the chains that hold her hand and she starts to pull away with unimaginable ferocity. She shakes and the chains cling and clack as though a flag in the storm. The post thankfully remains strong and those close to the stage all push a step back to separate themselves from the thrashing wild thing.

 “If she keeps that up, she’ll break her arm,” my grandmother whispers in horror.

“Good,” my mother says flatly.

My grandmother turns to look at my mother with an unbelievable look, “Why would you say such a thing? She is still a person!?” Mother wrinkles her nose in disgust as we look at the struggling witch, her hair matted and tangled grey mane as she thrashes and makes inhuman growls; she looks down her nose at the witch.

“You really think that, that thing is a person?” An audible pop is hear as the witch’s arm bends unnaturally and my father yells at the guards to hold the witch, as her one arm is now free. The crowd screams and scurries back; my heart rate picks up in fear as I claw at the chair to steady myself.

The guards do their best to hold down the witch as she struggles and screams, “You think you fools can hold me!?” She laughs, and I feel my blood curl, “You are nothing! Nothing but rats who think they own the world! But,” She chuckles, and I grab my grandmother’s arm as I watch in terror, “You will meet the cat, and when she comes…. your world will burn! Everything you love will be taken by the darkness and you will pay for the injustice that you and the others have committed against me and mine!”

 With a roar and rips her other arm and I just know my grandmother grabs me as the crowd screams in fear as they trample each other trying to get out of reach of the witch. Now free with her odd-looking arms. The guards pile on top of the freed witch as she laughs at their struggle to hold her down. My uncle yells at Hayden to run as he leaps towards the escaping witch as she fights off the guards. Grandmother lifts me in a hurry and I hear her yell, but I can’t look away. I watch captivated in terror to see my father rips the executors ax out of his hands as the witch hand is in the dead man’s chest; my uncle holds the witch by her hair as the few brave knights hold her other arm captive. She looks up at me and my heart freezes; the whites of her eyes are black, with her iris glowing brown. She smiles at me demonically before the axe comes slashing down.

Flashback Ends…

I blink away the memories and I push away the fear of the witches. What monster breaks her own arms to be free and still attack? Surely, they cannot be serious? Only a handful of prosecuted witches have been taken prisoner since then and publicly executed. I haven’t heard of any other news of them since. Not even our neighboring kingdoms have sighted a witch.

“Witches?” I question. Tartan looks at me with slight displeasure of being questioned. My father and mother narrow their eyes at me in unison. The knights shift awkwardly around the room. Does everyone know something that I do not?

“Do not take this lightly Zelda. The witches have always been a problem. They display a threat to our kingdom, your future kingdom. If you are not going to take this seriously perhaps we should have you dismissed,” My father says as towers over me. My stomach clenches at the fact that I am losing quickly to the game that they have set out.

“No. I am just surprised. I wasn’t aware of the problem,” I defend myself. I grab the sides of my dress, so I have something to hold onto. My uncle scoffs.

“You have spoiled her brother. She lives the blissful pampered life of a princess.” He rolls his eyes, “Not even knowing the dangers to her own kingdom. While my son risks his life. How is that fair?” I feel myself get angry. I careful keep myself still as my mind screams, I cannot know what you don’t tell me! You all hide stuff from me and then get mad when I don’t know!? You all keep my in this cage! I suffer a different fate than your son. His chains can’t be as heavy as mine.

“No, it is not fair,” the hard voice of my mother speaks. She sits in her throne confidently and lazily as she puts her eyes on me. Like a cat lays in the sun on a lazy day, and I am just an annoying gnat. “That’s why our daughter will be doing her service to the kingdom.” Service? What service? My heart starts to pick up as the dread that I felt ever since Hayden has called for me start to hit. I glance to him. Hayden jaw is tight as he stares of to the side ignoring my pleading look. My mother stands and stalks her way down the steps. She stops at my father and takes his arm.

 “You have a responsibility Zelda that cannot longer be ignored.” What is she talking about? As if answering my question, the wooden doors of the great hall open to reveal a group of dozen men walking in. In the front is a boy maybe older than I and my stomach drops and rolls as I take notice the golden crown on his head. Oh no. I look at my parents with inner panic. Surely, they are joking. My mother smiles wickedly and steps towards me and grabs my arm. Trapping me perfectly into her clutches.

“Welcome Prince Joseph. We have all been expecting you,” my mother says with a false cheerfulness. “We are all are pleased that you have arrived safely.”

My mother’s hand curves around my arm, nails resting just on the top of my skin. I look at the prince with a judgeful glare, yes “pleased” I am. My heart pounds as I have just been pushed down the castle steps towards my doom. I feel my anger grown and I tighten my hands into fists and my stoic face is now barely covering the rage and horror. My father looks over my mother to me in warning. “We hope that you have had a pleasant journey.”

The prince stops a few feet away and quickly observes us. I don’t like how it is cold a calculating like my mothers, but he holds the size and strength of my father. He is dangerous, and I know that he brings trouble. However, he is not a bad looking boy. He towers over me by a good four inches and has a broad buff stature of my cousin. His hair is dirt brown and eyes that are a strange reddish brown. He wears a shirt with his kingdom’s crest, Hydra. The symbol of Kershet. His gaze stops on me, and I watch as his express turns from bored to interested. My skin slightly crawls.

“Zelda, why don’t you say your graces to Prince Joseph. He has made all this way to meet his future Queen,” my mother says sweetly. My blood stops flowing as I freeze, his what? My breath shortens as I slowly turn to my mother. She smiles at me, but I see her hidden fangs. I swallow as I try to contain my growing panic and anger. How dare they. I am not something to be sold! I however knew my fate is now sealed and I want to do nothing by scream and roar at my parents. Tell the prince to leave and return to where ever he came from. However, my manners, pride, and future punishment prevent me from having that tantrum. I turn to my future…husband.

“Nice to meet you Prince Joseph,” I say meaninglessly. I give the tiniest curtsy that I can get away with for him.

Joseph bows back, “The pleasure is all mine, princess Zelda.” He reaches for my hand and I use all my strength to not recoil from the unwanted touch. He kisses the top of my hand, and I swallow thinking of how I much soap I am about to waste to scrub it off. “The messengers did not mention your beauty.” Anyone else might blush at the compliment and maybe even go so far as giggle but I just want to go to my room. My place of false safety. Messengers. He said messengers, as in plural. Multiple trips. I look at those who betrayed me. They planned this behind my back and sold their daughter without even considering me and my feelings. I let out a breath as anger burns hotter and deadly inside. He stands and looks at me once more, “I must say that your kingdom is far more into fashion than mine. Your dress is absolutely suburb.” I look down as if just realizing what I am wearing, yes, it is quite ni-….

Then like a splash of water hitting me in the face. I was told to wear something flattering. My eyes search for the biggest traitor in that room. Hayden is standing looking at his feet, and I grit my teeth together at the cowardly display. He knew. He knew and did not warn me! A punch to the gut is taken and I know he is one person that cannot escape from me. I turn to the prince as a roaring anger of his betrayal flares in my being. I can barely contain myself from shaking with anger, fear, dread, and hopelessness. I fell perfectly into their trap.

“How long do you plan on staying with us?” I ask bluntly. I guess a little too bluntly as my mother tightens her grip on me and the Prince watches the display with a flicker of his eyes. I ignore my mother. For the moment I am to mad to be afraid of her. The prince clears his throat.

“I plan on being here for the time being.” He blinks slightly surprise but then brazenly amused, “as you know princess a ball held for our betrothal is in three weeks. Then we have our wedding in a months’ time.” I stop breathing. Wedding. I-I…I…the chains on me tighten. I am marrying him in a month. I freeze as I take in his words.

“Prince Joseph, why don’t you come over here and I can introduce you to my brother, and our top general,” my father orders. Joseph tilts his head in farewell and makes his way over to my father. I flinch as my mother grip on my arm tightens painfully.

 She says, “I am glad to see you grow Griselda. You have picked the most respectable betrothal.”  My nose flares at my mother. She is toying with me and enjoying it.

“Yes, mother I am so glad you approve of my choice.” I look over to Joseph and my father talking, “However I think I am feeling a migraine coming so if you’ll excuse me.” I go to pull away but my mother’s talons dig and I flinch.

“You will not leave until your king and queen dismiss you,” my Queen informs. She leans forward, “You will behave and do exactly as a princess is excepted Griselda.” The or else hidden. “Your betrothal has come all this way to help his future kingdom with the threat. Do what is best for your future kingdom.” I hear her message loud and clear; don’t disobey me. I swallow as I lost. She has won like always.

“Now Prince Joseph. Why don’t I have our general take you and your men to your rooms and we can meet to discuss the future endeavors?” My father orders more than suggests.

Prince Joseph stops looking at me and gazes at my father, “Of course your majesty. It would be an honor to stay here in your fine home. Call for me whenever you are ready.” I watch with dread and anger as my uncle leaves with him. As the doors shut, my mother steps away and I can feel a slight heartbeat from where she grabbed. Without looking at me my Queen says to me.

“Zelda you may take your leave.” I glance at her with slight hatred as I glimpse Hayden sneaking out of the hall. Without a moment’s hesitation. I pick up the sides of my dress and follow. My legs shake with fear, anger and most dominate hopelessness.

….

            I watch my cousin make his way through the halls and I follow in a persona of anger. Why…no how could he do that!? My anger grows, and I pick up speed as I close in on my target. He knew. He knew about prince Joseph. He could’ve warned me. He turns into a room and I follow. I step in ready to yell at him, but I am harshly pushed up against the wall with a knife at my throat. I look up with surprise that is mirrored in similar silver eyes.

“Zelda?” He asks. He hesitates before he steps away, and I feel my throat for any cuts. I don’t. I glance at the room. We’re in my father’s war room. There's a huge table covered with scattered maps and candles. Chairs pushed in enough for the lord's and generals. Papers, books, and weapons string all over the room. A large closet in the corner filled with what my guess is armor.

He looks at me with a nervousness as he looks over my shoulder at the doorway, “What are you doing here? You shouldn’t b-” I don’t let him finish as my anger gets the best of me and I slap him. It echoes in the room. Hayden freezes as he continues to hold his face still from where my slap left it.. I breath heavily as I try to control my rage. My hands shake in fists and Hayden slowly turns to me and bring a hand to hold where I hit him. I know that it didn’t hurt him as he spares with men three times my size. He looks at me in shock.

            I step forward in his space, “Why!?” He opens his eyes in understanding and I just want to slap him again. He opens his mouth like a fish before he chuckles and ducks his head.

“I deserve that.” I push on his chest. Yes he did. I debate on slapping him again. My anger boils up, and I step forward threateningly and he looks down from his taller frame. Face fixed with sorrow in his eyes. It just makes me angrier. I shove him again. He doesn’t move and let’s me hit him in the chest; armor protecting him as I go, “Why!? Why would you do this to me!? You…you were the one person that I could trust!” I bang my hand against his breast plate harder, “You! You betrayed me! You knew! You left me! I-I ugh! You knew!” I feel warm streaks run down my face. “You! You’re so…stupid! Idiotic! Dumb! A fool!” I start to sob as my hints get weaker as my anger gets replaced with hopelessness and fear. I feel as his strong arms come around me and he lets me cry. I am unsure how long we stand there, “You left me cousin. You knew how long I fought about marriage. To be sold away. You sold me.” I feel him taking a shaky breath and I step out of his comfort, and I cross my arms as I collect myself. “Why didn’t you tell me?” I demand. Chin tilted up ignoring the fact that my eyes are puffy, and tear tracks fresh down my face.

He sighs as he rubs his hand through his hair, “I just found out this morning. When I was sent for you.” I feel slight guilt at hitting him overcome me, and I look at the red mark on his cheek. But I am also looking at him distrusting and still wanting to be angry at him.

“So, when you asked me this morning, if-” Hayden opens his eyes slightly wide and interrupts me.

“No! It wasn’t like that. I-” he sighs, “I was thinking if you liked another prince then maybe I could do something to prevent the confirmed wedding if I contact that prince, but you frustratingly want to remain prince-less.” I turn my head thinking. I want to still be angry, but my cousin does seem guilty and frustrated at the situated almost as much as I am.

“Is there anything else that you know?” I ask. I am tired of not knowing anything. People controlling my life. Pushing me into cages. I am sick of it I want to be free. A freedom that I will never achieve.

Hayden hesitates, “Well-” Suddenly we hear heavy footsteps and voices; we glance at each other in wide eyes. “Quick!” Hayden hisses as he carries me to the closet. He flings the door open and unceremoniously throws me in. He shuts the doors but a mere crack. “Don’t make a noise!” He tells me. He scampers back as my father, his, and Prince Joseph along with a man from his entourage enters.

“Hayden.” My uncle says slightly surprise. “What are you doing here already?” Hayden straightens and avoids looking at me as I watch from the closet. I notice a slight sweat that starts on his brow. Ugh, remind me to teach him the etiquettes of lying. As Queen there is many things that you will learn that only a few can know and keeping things from my parents has also taught me.

“I thought the war meeting started at this time?” Hayden says as he walks around the room, so he has a clear view of where I am hiding. He lays against the wall and crosses his arms as he looks at the group. His gaze narrows on the Prince.

“Oh yes,” my uncle turns towards Joseph. “Prince Joseph this is my son Hayden Azril. He will be top general when I am unable to fight for our kingdom or when I die in battle.” The prince looks at my cousin with a slight respect. He walks towards my cousin and holds out his hand.

“It is a pleasure to meet you.” Hayden looks at is with not so hidden hostility and wears his cocky smirk and grips his hand painfully. As I see Joseph brow twitch and I watch as he narrows his eyes and squeezes back. They lock eyes and are in a battle of strength, neither willing to back down. My father looks at them confusingly and my uncle along with Joseph’s guest looks at them bored. Ugh, boys. I stop myself from rolling my eyes. I smile slightly at my cousin’s aggression towards the prince. Then a knock sounds and the boys stop and look over and six figures walk in.

“Are we disturbing something?” A man with short light brown hair with a greying beard asks as he stands at the doorway. His face is full of amusement as he watches Hayden and Joseph's mini showoff. My father shakes his head and steps aside to make room for them to enter.

“No. I am glad you can all make it my Lords.” I feel my eyes widen as I now watch with vass interest. What are they doing here? They usually show up for parties or meetings that we have yearly. I guess it would make sense for them to be at war meetings as well. But I wasn’t aware of it happening tonight. I silently snort at myself, yeah, I didn’t know that I was meeting my future betrothal either so what do I know? I get angry at myself for how obvious that I have been. There must have been clues that I missed. My self-reprimanding gets interrupted as my father’s deep voice speaks. It commands attention and of course I must obey.

“Lords this is Prince Joseph. He is the prince that my daughter has chosen to marry.” Pardon? The Prince straightens and puffs out his chest as the Lords look at him with a vary of expressions, the majority being curiosity. “Prince this is Lord Creed.” My father points to a large bald man that is wearing brown breeches with a light green shirt. Lord Creed is a silent man with few words but when speaking his voice is deep and rumbles with like thunder. I have no hatred towards him just his size and voice can be a little intimidating. “Lord Brayden with his top guard, Tushar.” Lord Brayden is the gentleman who spoke earlier, and his companion is dressed in a similar manner. Both wearing black breeches and navy-blue shirts. Lord Brayden is my favorite as he is very friendly and easy to talk to; is guard is quite but is nice as he always offers a gentle smile. “Lord Axel.” Axel has midnight black hair in long braids and unlike the other lords, his skin is black. He has a very strong personality as he is the only man of his color in power. I respect him for it. “Lord Carson.” Carson is the shortest and beefiest of the men and he has a short fuse and I get a weird vibe from him; so, I’ve kept my distance. “Last but not least, Lord Sawyer.” Lord Sawyer is the oldest of the lords as he was a young lord when my grandmother just became queen. He is the wisest and brings a level head to the council when arguments break out. Prince Joseph bows towards them.

“It’s nice to meet you.” The Lord’s bow back, and respond with various responses of, “As are we.” The Lords take up their spots around the table and Tushar stands by Hayden along the wall; they nod in greeting. My uncle stands beside my father at the head of the table. Joseph stands across my father.

“Now let’s begin. I have called for you all to meet tonight as to discuss the Prophecy of the Dark.” Mixed reactions along the room; surprise, confusion, anger, annoyance, and neutral. What’s that? My father unscrolls a piece of paper and I lean forward trying to get a better look. I accidently push the door forward, and it lets out the loudest squeak that I’ve ever heard. My heart pounds against my chest, and I look to Hayden who stares at me with disapproval and panic. My father turns his head towards me, “What was that?” I hold my breath.

“Rats. Your majesty. I saw one earlier run in here that’s why I was in here so early I was trying to kill it,” Hayden says calmly. I bite my lip as I wait anxiously. My father nods accepting this answer and my uncle looks at Hayden in unbelieving curiosity.

“As I was saying the time for the Prophecy of the Dark is coming. It is foretold on the fall solstice of this year the stars and moon align for a blood moon. Witches and others will perform a spell to cast the world into darkness and threaten not only our lands but every land. That’s why Prince Joseph is here to add input and to help us stop these abominations from cursing the land.”

“I am sorry to interrupt but why know? As I was told you and your ancestors have destroyed the witches? How can a few cause so much damage?” Prince Joseph interrupts and I see as my father looks at his brother and nods. My uncle unbuttons his shirt and slips it over I look on as I see the angry red line upon line of scar run from my uncle's arm to his neck to the side of his body. My father points to it as Joseph looks with slight disgust.

“This is from one old witch. Her arms were broken when she caused this damage. We have cut of hands, cut out tongues and we still lose good men and women. These are not human young Prince. These are creatures that will stop at nothing to kill you, to curse you, you will lose everything unless we kill them first. They have been multiple reports of them burning down crops,and stealing livestock and family members from their own homes. They have creatures that side with them with power just as strong as theirs. They’re a tyranny that must be dealt with,” my uncle states. Lord Axel and Carson nod in agreement.

“I see so what’s your plan?” Joseph asks as my uncle redresses himself. Hayden looks down at the floor with his brow furrowed; deep in thought.

“Don’t you all see now!?” My father’s voice booms. He grabs the knife from his side and slams it down. I jump as my father stabs the map on the table with his knife loudly. It shakes from the effort of the hit. He slams his hand on the table and with great venom, my father shouts, “Not anymore! We shall not sit here ideally while the witches gather their forces to destroy us!” He leans over the table and looks each Lord in the eye as he speaks. Majority of them shake their heads in agreement with each sentence that my father speaks. “We have been in the witches’ shadow for too long. We shall not be afraid anymore! We will stand up and fight! Fight to protect our crops, to protect our land, to protect our people, to protect our families, to protect our kingdom! We shall fight so we can live without fear! So, our children may grow up without worry of the beasts that plague these lands. So, our wives may rest peacefully at night knowing they and their kin is safe. So, we don’t have to lose any more good men. I say death to all that defy the right of god! Death to the unholy creatures! No longer shall we hide but we shall take the fight to them before that dark day. Death to all the witches!” A shout from the men is heard and I look wide eyes towards Hayden who looks with at my father in awe and angry agreement. My father rips the knife out of this table and raises it and the room echoes with that of swords being drawn out, “Death to them all!”


End file.
